


Cam Shifting

by Pavilon4797



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cheating, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Fake Loli, Futanari, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Rape Fantasy, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, big dick, excessive cum, futa/male, open to request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavilon4797/pseuds/Pavilon4797
Summary: Inspired by Faye's Shapeshifter.A pair of shape shifting criminals have recently come to a small problem; they are broke. The heat is a bit too hot for them to sell any of their stolen goods, but their tech expert has an idea of how they can make some money with some cameras, a bed, and some minor acting skills.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 40





	1. Cam Shifters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tuning in for the Cam Shifter's stream. Please leave a request for what you would like to see in future chapters, as I will be going through the comments and any PMs sent to me and try to make an episode about it. The only subjects I won't write about are Scat, Snuff, Serious Torture, and Extreme Underage.

_Episode 1_

‘We’re broke,” Ai stated bluntly as she walked into the planning room where she had Sai and Gwen sitting down so she could talk to them.

“Um.. How? Sai has plenty of junk lying about we usually sell,” Gwen asked with a confused look. “And we literally have gold buried around the compound, how are we broke?”

“Is that how we do that?” Sai asked in surprise.

“Where exactly did you think the money came from?” Ai asked with the patience she had built up from dealing with these two for far too long.

“I just thought you had money and like helping me,” Sai shrugged uncaring. “Never really thought too much about it. I got by fine without it before.”

“Me too,” Gwen agreed.

“While that is all fine and good,” Ai sighed. “We do need money for specialized supplies, paying off people to look the other way, getting our blueprints, and private information and personal information on who you two change into.”

“Wow, you do a lot,” Gwen was impressed by that. “So, how do we get all that back? We still got stuff to sell after all.”

“Our… fencers have recently either died or gone underground,” Ai threw a file on the table, spilling it’s contents showing mugshots or dead bodies. “I’m not sure if this is an attack on us or not, but we will still need funds through more legal means.”

“Ah, legal?” Sai whined as he put his feet on the table, not caring about the images he crushed. “Where’s the fun in that.”

“My idea is seen as… fun to some,” Ai looked away from the two of them as she said that. “Some do it for free all the time, while others do pay for it. And with the two of you, I feel we can make a rather unique product many will want.”

“And what’s that?” Gwen asked with interest.

xXx

3

2

1

“Hello interweb people,” Gwen called out happily as she and Sai waved at the camera in front of them. The two of them were standing in a bedroom. “Welcome to the first stream of Cam Shifters, I am Gwen-”

“And I’m um… Wait, I thought we weren’t supposed to use those names,” Sai said, getting elbowed in the side. “Well, then, I’m… Sai?” He half asked, looking off screen to see Ai rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Now, I bet you are wondering what’s so special about us that you should watch?” Gwen continued in her cheerful manner. “Well, through the use of some special tech our genius behind the camera came up with-” On cue, Gwen and Sai shifted to look like one another. “-a fast acting CGI program that makes the impossible, possible.” She continued before the two shifted back to normal.

“Yep, so you on your computers or phones can have us do and be whatever you want,” Sai nodded his head. “And our assistant will be reading the chat to see what you want, leaving out the more questionable request, and we will see what we can do.”

“But, we already have a good idea what you guys all want,” Gwen gave a cheeky smile and wink at the camera. “Just know that I and Sai are of the legal age and unrelated, so let your desires be fulfilled.” She then points off camera. “Now Ai, what is our first request.”

“So much for the stage names,” Ai muttered as she read through the comments. **“Don’t have too many right now, but I have a request; ‘Pinky, why don’t you inflate your chest. Your flatness is sad.’”**

“Flatness helps me balance,” Gwen comments before she lets her chest grow several sizes bigger till her As turn to Cs, stretching out her hoodie as they did so. Holding her newly developed breast, “Sai, do you prefer larger chests?”

“They are a bit of extra work,” Sai poked one of the breasts. “But I learned that it is a good way to make other women jealous when you keep them big and perky.”

 **“Next request. How about taking off some clothes, you are looking a bit tight in their.’ And they used the wrong there**.”

“Ah, it’s the internet, who cares about spelling,” Gwen shrugged as she took off her hoodie, revealing she was wearing nothing underneath it, so her breasts were free to see. “I still don’t see why people are so interested in these things,” She said, and started bouncing on the balls of her feet, causing the breast to jiggle. “They shift all over when you need to move.”

“I believe that people are usually divided into ass and breast people,” Sai mused aloud. “Since you don’t like breasts, are you more of an ass person?” That caused Gwen to pause at that.

“Well, that means larger hips, and that can make more babies,” Gwen reasoned. “So I would think hips would be better than breasts.”

**“We are getting more viewers now. And more activity in the chat. ‘Sai-chan, you are really interested in Gwen-chan’s breast, why not give them a shuckle?’”**

“Got some breast crazy people tonight,” Gwen said as she motioned towards her chest, “How about a taste then Sai? The viewers are thirsty, but you get to actually drink.” She joked.

“I don’t think they expect them to make anything,” Sai said as he lowered himself before taking one of the breasts in hand and bringing it up to his mouth and sucked in the nipple.

“I can do plenty with them,” Gwen shot back before looking at Ai. “So, what’s the next request, cause this is more tickling than anything else, though I think Sai like’s drinking from Mama’s Gwen’s breasts.” She adds as she grabbed his head and brought him in closer, much to his chagrin if the surprised noise he made was anything to go by. 

**“I got a request for Sai. ‘Is Sai a boy or girl? Can we lose the pants, I’m dying to know.’”**

At that request, Gwen let go of Sai so he could remove his head. Looking down, Gwen could see that Sai left a bite mark on her chest.

“Hey, you bit me,” She complained as she pointed to the area as Sai began to lose his pants.

“You didn’t complain when I did it,” Sai gave her a cheeky smile before addressing the camera. “And since we are shifters, our gender is decided by chat.” He stated as he removed his underpants revealing a soft five inch dick. “But I prefer staying as a boy, and Gwen a girl but that can be changed. We do it fairly often at home.”

“So we get double chocolates from Valentines and White Day!” Gwen cheered, causing Sai and Ai to chuckle.

“ **Next request coming in. “Can Gwen work Sai’s dick? It’s still soft, I wanna see that hard.””**

“Ah, is Sai not excited to see me,” Gwen gave him a pout that was given a roll of his eyes before she laughed it off. “Sorry guys, but that’s not how we work. If Sai wants his dick to be hard or soft is all up to his body so, bam,” She pointed at Sai. “Make that little Sai a little hard Sai.”

“It’s really helpful when someone tries flirting with me,” Sai said as he turned to Gwen, his dick waving in the air. “They try to get you excited to see how big you are, but move away when they don’t see what they want.”

“Sounds like a whore,” Gwen deadpans at that

**““Is that it? It’s so small, are all asians like that? I wanted some big dick energy here, not..”” And I’m blocking that guy for racism.”**

“This is like my default penis,” Sai said, turning profile for the camera so it can have a good shot at his dick. “I can change it however I like.”

Sai’s dick began to expand, shrink, grow fatter, and grow skinnier.

“And that's just the basic stuff,” Sai said as he turned back to the camera, his dick constantly shifting. “We are shifters, it’s the name of the stream. So my dick is the biggest and smallest at the same time.”

“Scrounger’s Dick,” Gwen chimed in, causing Ai to laugh but Sai looked confused at that. “Plus, you are a bit more limited in size,” She said before pantomiming holding a dick with both hands. “I am always going to be the biggest dick in the room.”

“Yes, you are the biggest dick in the room,” Sai agreed.

“Hey!”

**“”Can we get some rping in here? I like the play between you two, but how about some big brother little sister stuff? You two act like it already””**

“Ah, my good sir,” Gwen called out happily as she pointed to the camera. “Of course we can, but no one can play a role better than a shifter can.” At her words, Gwen suddenly shifted downwards till she was shorter than Sai by a bit, her breast shrunk, and her hair switched from loose to two pigtails that matched Sai’s hair color. 

“Onisan,” Gwen cried out as a blush filled her cheeks and looked away. “W-why are you just standing there naked like that?”

“I can’t hide it anymore Imouto,” Sai said with a look of shame on his face as he looked away but his dick pointed at Gwen. He left it at the normal five inches for now. “The sight of you leaves me like this.”

“It’s because of me?” Gwen turned back to Sai and stared at his dick with wide eyes. “It’s… much smaller than I thought it would be.” She said with a straight face, but humour in her eyes as she said it.

Sai frowned at her at that comment.

**“Ah guys, we’ve been getting a lot more views now since you changed, but the chat is a bit… questionable.”**

“As long as it’s legal for us,” Gwen replied.

**“Well, it’s legal since it's only you two role playing as it… Well we got a few requests. “Wow, you can shrink? Can you become a legal loli for me? Plz?”**

“Loli?” Gwen asked in question, unfamiliar with the term.

“ **Erm… it means child like. Something around 13 I think?”**

“Oh… that’s a weird one,” Gwen admitted before shrinking further down, she was now at the height where she was looking forward at Sai’s belly button if he lost the shirt. “Ok, what’s next?”

**“Don’t let her talk about your member like that, make your dick huge, a real pussy destroyer!”**

“Oh? Guess it means I’ve got the biggest dick in the room again,” Sai smirked as his dick got bigger.

By the time he was done, his dick was over a foot long and as thick as a soda can.

“I think this should be enough to qualify as a pussy destroyer,” Sai said as he hefted the dick around with one of his hands. “And as for the next part…” He trailed off as he took his dick and began to rub the shaft up and down Gwen’s pouting face.

“What’s the next request,” Gwen sighed at her current predicament.

… **”If she thinks it’s so small, why not see how much she can take down her throat?”**

“Well then Gwen,” Sai’s smile grew larger as he pointed the dick forward. “How much of this can you take.”

“I can handle anything,” Gwen huffed as she had to take a step back to look the dick head on. Opening her mouth, she took the head in and slowly worked her way down the shaft. Ai had zoomed the cameras in, so the viewers could see as it began to expand against her throat as she took it in deep.

Once she reached the base of the dick ,she then slowly removed it back out. The dick glistened with her saliva on it. When she finally finished, she let the dick out with a soft pop as it passed her lips before turning to the camera.

“Done, what’s next?” Gwen said with a smirk.

**““How about some reversal as Mom and Shouta? Helping with first masturbation.””**

“Shouta?” Sai asked the question this time as he looked over to Ai.

**“A boy loli.”**

“Then why don’t they just call it that?” Sai turned back to Gwen to see she already changed. “What do- Oh come on.” He complained as he saw what she did.

Gwen had changed into the shouta, with her breast completely gone and her hair now short and loose. There was a visible bulge in her shorts as well.

“Mommy, I feel weird,” Gwen complained as she reached at her covered dick.

Sai looked at her for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and shifted as well. His face turned softer, his chest got larger, his hips wider, and his dick vanishing. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that Gwen,” Sai said as he leaned over to get close to her. “That is something perfectly natural for boys your age.” He reached out a hand and cupped it over her crotch. “It’s just your body saying you are ready to be a man.”

“W-What do I do?” Gwen asked with fake worry in her voice, fidgeting under his touch.

“Don’t worry, it is very easy to do,” Sai slipped his hands under the waistband of her pants and pulled out the dick. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he found Gwen had made it seven inches. “All you have to do is get a hold of it, and move your hand up and down it.” He began to move his hands much like he described, causing Gwen to moan out loud.

“Ah,” She moaned out in pleasure as Sai worked her dick.

“Does my little Gwen like this?” Sai asked with a grin, his hand beginning to work faster. “Does your mommy make you feel good?”

“Ah, ah,” Gwen panted out. “I-I can feel something. It’s ah!” Her dick let out a jet of cum that splashed onto Sai’s shirt. 

“Oh, that was a lot,” Sai said in an approving tone.

“Yeah,” Gwen said in a breathless tone that was gone in the next moment. “Alright then Ai, what's next? How much do these people love us?” She asked as she pointed off camera, changing back to her default state.

**“Viewers are continuing to rise. I’m having to pick out requests that seem to be rather popular in chat.”**

“Good work as always Ai,” Sai gave her a thumbs up, changing back to normal as well.

**“There are quite a few requests for me to join in, but I’m not.”**

“But you would look great on camera, why not make it a threesome?” Gwen offered.

**“I am not. Or I will be rationing your snacks.”**

“Fine, no threesome… yet.” She shot Ai a smirk.

**“ This one is for you Gwen, ”Saw those ears on your hoodie, you like cats? Can you become a cat girl?””**

“Oh, I do quite enjoy being a cat,” Gwen agreed cheerfully, a pair of cat ears appearing on her head and a long tail snaking out from behind her. She slipped off her shorts the rest of the way so they won’t get in her way with them already half off.

Giving a twirl to show off her form, her tail trailing behind her, she was rather pleased by the request. 

“You do have that weird habit of purring when you get excited,” Sai pointed out.

“And you act like an overexcited puppy when you try a new hobby,” Gwen poked him in the chest before addressing Ai. “So what do our fans want with this sexy kitten?” She asked playfully as she ran her hands down her body.

**“They want you two to have sex, more specifically, with your pussy pussy.”**

“Oh they do?” Gwen asked in amusement, she sat down on the bed and spread her leg apart before spreading open her pussy as well. “You guys want Sai to stick his dick into my pussy pussy?”

She paused for a moment to drive up the tension before pouting at Sai.

“But you guys haven’t done anything to Sai’s dick yet,” She said with a mock complaint. “We are shifters, and we can’t just let you guys watch as he puts in a boring normal dick in. That would be cheating all of us out of the fun!” Gwen called out before pointing at the camera. “So tell us your fantasy dicks, and we will pick the best of the lot to violate me.”

“ **Well… we are getting a lot of dick requests now.”**

“Are you blushing Ai?” Sai asked as he looked over.

**“Getting pictures as well as graphic descriptions.”**

“Oh, let me see,” Sai walked off camera to get a look, leaving Gwen to sigh as she was left alone on camera. “Wow, are those normal?” His surprised voice could be heard off screen. “There is an idea.”

 **“We can go with that one.** ” 

“Alright, let’s do it,” Sai said happily as he walked back on camera and stood in front of Gwen. Ai had to switch to a different camera angle for a better view. 

“So, what did you like?” Gwen asked as Sai stood between her legs. His dick then began to shift and change in answer to her question.

His dick grew and became much longer and thicker than his last requested dick. It had grown to the length and thickness that it could have been mistaken for an arm, but the head became oddly flat.

“Turns out, horse dicks are very popular,” Sai told her as he lined his dick up with her entrance,the flare of his head looking too large for her pussy. 

“The oddity of humans,” Gwen mused aloud, unbothered by the sight of a dick that would kill a normal woman. 

“Hm,” Sai hummed in thought before he ram half his dick into her with a single thrust, causing Gwen to cry out. “I don’t think we can do that here, I can’t either of those two shapes.” He commented before pulling back and thrusting more of his dick into her.

“Warn a girl next time you are gonna put it in,” Gwen reprimanded him, but her smile showed she didn’t mind. Her body was being rocked with Sai’s hard thrust as he got the dick fully inside of her now, her stomach showing a bulge from the large insertion.

The two of them started to put on a show for the camera now. Gwen was moaning out and cry in pleasure as Sai continued to fuck her relentlessly. Gwen even let out a nyan to play it up with the audience. 

The fucking continued for several minutes before Sai hilted deeply inside of her and came. He stayed inside of her for a moment longer before he pulled out and stepped back so that Ai could switch the cameras to show Gwen’s pussy dripping with her juices and Sai’s cum.

Gwen just laid back on the bed to relax for a bit while Sai finished up the next part like Ai asked them to.

“Well, hope you lot enjoyed our first stream,” Sai said happily as he faced the camera, his horse dick still standing proud as he went on. “Our future streams aren’t always going to be like this. We have set up a forum down below so that you guys can discuss and plan how you want these streams to play out. We will be taking whatever the most popular post is-”

**“As long as it is legal, read the rules.”**

“And we will make it a reality,” Sai continued. “So get creative, get pictures, make art, and we will getting fucking. Till next time.”

“See ya!” Gwen waved from her spot as the stream turned off. “So, how was that Ai?”

“Better than I expected,” Ai admitted as she turned off the cameras from her computer. “I do wish you stayed with the stage names, but Sai and Ai don’t use our real names anyway and you are…”

“Yeah, I can handle myself pretty well,” Gwen got up off the bed and did some stretching, she didn’t shift away her cat parts yet, she liked them.

“This is some good shifter training as well,” Sai stated as he turned back to normal. “I wonder what they will have us do next.”


	2. Futanari Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Futanari, Hyper, Futa on Male, and Excessive Cum

_ Episode 2 _

3

2

1

“Welcome back everyone,” Gwen cheerfully waved as the cameras turned on. “Great to see how much you all enjoyed our last stream. Don’t worry, Ai has gone through your posts and comments-”

**“Some of you people need help.”**

“-so I can honestly say that I am looking forward to this episode.” She continued before turning to Sai. “You looking forward to this?”

“I’m honestly glad I don’t tell people I am a shapeshifter,” Sai grimaced and looked off camera. “I saw some of those posts, are people normally this perverted, or are we dealing with a special case here?”

**“Given the nature of what we do, I have us stream on… a site with some morally and legally questionable material on it. But they are very interested in you two, and we are getting paid as well.”** They could hear Ai sigh off camera before continuing onwards. “ **And I posted our video on some similar sites to get us a bigger crowd. Regretting that action now.”**

“I honestly liked their suggestions,” Gwen shrugged, getting an odd look from Sai. “Well, not all of them, but a good majority of them looked fun for us to do.” She defended herself when she noticed his look.

“You’re just enjoying the attention, aren’t you,” Sai accused her, which was all but confirmed when she looked away. He just sighed at that. “Always got to be the flashy one and the center of attention, don’t you?” He asked rhetorically. 

“Or maybe I just want an excuse to put my hands on your body?” She asked with a smirk, stepping closer to him.

“You manhandle me all the time,” Sai deadpanned. “Pretty sure you don’t need an excuse at this point, it would be odd if you didn’t grab me.”

“Alright, enough of stalling for time,” Gwen didn’t even bother denying his accusation, she turned her head to look off screen. “You got the request Ai? For the record, neither me or Sai know what you guys choose, so it will be a surprise for us.” She addressed the last bit back at the camera.

**“Well, this request-”**

“Wow, already blushing Ai,” Sai asked with a smirk as he stared off camera. “Must be something special then.”

**“We’ll see how long that smirk of yours lasts,”** Ai mumbled into her mic so that the audience could hear it, but not the shifters.  **“First part of the request is for Sai’s dick, they want it to be eight inches and a normal girth, so an above average dick.**

“Easy enough,” Sai shrugged at the request and dropped his pants, revealing his normal sized dick before letting it shift for the camera to be standing hard at eight inches. “What do they want me to do with it?” He asked, shooting a look at Gwen’s body as she was paying attention to Ai.

“I hope they got something fun,” Gwen added hopefully, she looked over at Sai before she smiled and decided to stand behind him, with only her head tilted to the side so the camera could still see her face. Reaching out with a hand, she began to stroke Sai’s dick. “Was really looking forward to the stream.”

**“Well, that was the only change they wanted for Sai,”** Ai informed them, causing Gwen to let out a whine of disappointment.  **“The next requests are for you Gwen, and they are… unique.”**

“Alright, lay them on me,” Gwen eagerly accepted as she continued to jack off Sai. The action was unnecessary to keep him hard, but she knew that it still felt good. 

**“They want you to grow a big dick,** **wait,”** Ai called out for Gwen to stop when she was mid shift, which looked odd as she was half formed into a man before turning back. **“They don’t want you to be a man with a big dick, they want a woman with a big dick. It’s a thing called futanari.”**

“That… Okay?” Gwen accepted while looking a bit confused.

**“And when I said a ‘big dick’, I mean a really big dick. And matching balls.”**

“How big are we talking Ai,” Gwen stopped stroking Sai now, and switched which side her head was tilted to get a better look at their tech woman. “Do they say how big, or do I just go big?”

**“About three feet long, and as wide as a watermelon.”**

Sai and Gwen just stared at her in surprise.

“Am I a whale in this request?” Gwen asked in disbelief.

**“It’s a fetish. I don’t understand it, but they like it. You said you could be bigger in the last stream, and they just ran with it.”**

After a final moment of shock, Gwen shifted the appendage.

In her forgetfulness, Gwen had forgotten to take off her shorts, so the audience got a view of a bulge appearing on her crotch before it expanded rapidly. The dick came through the shorts and with a loud rip, shooting between Sai’s legs from her position where it continued to grow and expand to the requested size.

Sai could only stare as the dick head was right in his face now. To say the thing was massive was an understatement. 

After a few more seconds, Sai shifted himself over the dick so he could stand back and look at Gwen.

**“Alright, now they want you to shove it into Sai’s ass and dominate him. Have fun violating his pretty boy body. That's all to the request.”**

“Well, you heard the lady,” Gwen finally bounced back from the shock, and motioned towards the bed. “After you Sai, I have to pillage your ass now.” Her dick twitched at her words, and Sai could already see a clearish liquid building up on the head.”

“You’re enjoying this a bit much,” Sai muttered as he got on the bed and crawled for a bit more for Gwen to climb on after him. Getting in a comfortable position, he left his butt hanging in the air as he laid his front half down so he could use his hands to pull apart his cheeks.

“You fucked me last time, I fuck you this time,” Gwen replied cheekily, she was on her knees a bit away from him, with the balls it was hard to tell, but the dick covered the gap easily as she moved it down to position. “I’m sure they will have you back to screwing me soon, so let me enjoy this while it lasts.”

“So you s-ah!” Sai was cut off as Gwen started to push her dick, the time for talk was over for them, now it was the show. He gripped onto the bed to prevent himself from moving forward, even going so far as to shift his hands to claws so he could dig deeper into it.

Gwen was putting significant force behind her push into Sai, but it was slow to get into him. She could feel him slowly shifting to try and make room for it to not ruin the illusion for the cameras, but she felt it was going too slow for her liking. 

After only a minute and a half, they had only managed to get the tip of the dick head in, not even enough to call it penetration, when Gwen got an idea.

Gwen stopped pushing the dick and kept it in place, just barely inside of Sai. Reaching down with both her hands, she started to work the underside of her shaft. 

Confused as to why she stopped pushing, Sai turned his head but could only see the massive dick in the way and the sight of her hands running up and down it.

“I don’t this is what they wanted,” Sai said after a moment of watching her working the shafter faster. “It sh-”

“Shut up,” Gwen panted, her face was red from arousal “We forgot something, and I can feel it coming.”

“Wait, you are about tah!” He cried out as he suddenly felt something hot come out of Gwen’s monster of a dick. The feeling of it rushing through his insides with a great force caused his dick to cum and shot out on the bed sheets beneath him. There was so much of it that he even noticed that his stomach was starting to expand and stick out.

After one last moment, the flow stopped and he was left with a belly that looked like it was in the middle stages of pregnancy.

“Oh god, that’s- that’s a lot of cum,” Sai panted on the bed. He reached down with his hand and touched his stomach, and could feel it jiggle a bit from his moment.

“That wasn't my cum,” Gwen said, causing Sai to freeze. She repositioned herself a bit before getting ready to push again. “We forgot to lube you up, so I used my precum. Let me get that out of you to make some room.”

Sai’s eyes widened at that and opened his mouth to call her out what she just did, but found the air knocked out of him.

Correction, the air was pushed out of him.

With the hole lubed up and stretched out to size by Sai, Gwen had rammed the dick full till and hilted it. While this would have killed a normal person, Sai had already prepared his body to be extra stretchy when he heard the plan. The dick had pushed right up against his stomach and the audience could see the exact shape of Gwen’s dick as it pushed against the skin.

This had pushed the precum already inside of him either back out his ass and making a mess on the sheets, or up into his throat. He could taste her on his tongue.

“You know,” Gwen began speaking as she pulled out some of the dick before slamming it back in, causing Sai to let out an involuntary moan as the air was pushed out of him. Each thrust was causing the precum to squirt out him and made a large stain on the bed. “I think I understand why people like this so much, you know?”

While she asked, Sai was unable to answer as whatever breath he could get was knocked out before he could speak, so she just continued to speak anyway.

“It is total violation of someone with sex,” Gwen said, panting as a sweat began to build up from the effort. “Every part of them is used for your dick, you reach parts that never could feel this pleasure and bring it to them in force.” Her thrusts were becoming more rapid as a smile grew on her face.

“Sexual domination by claiming every part of them with you seed,” She gave out a bark of laughter. “And that is what I am doing to you, and I love it. I want to show you my love for you and Ai, but you will have to take it for both I suppose.” 

Gwen pulled half way out of him before she grabbed him by the hips and fell backwards. The move left Sai to be sitting on her balls as the dick was ramrod up inside of him. With a cry of pleasure, Gwen let herself cum deep inside of him.

Cum began to flow through Sai like a firehose, he could feel it run through every and any part that it could reach. His stomach began to expand passed the part of mid staged pregnancy and onto late stage triplets, and the cum kept coming. It then began to search for a way out, and found it pushing it’s way past Gwen’s massive dick and up through his mouth.

The cum just continued to flow for almost a solid minute before it finally stopped as Gwen’s dick and balls shifted away, leaving her panting on the bed and Sai to fall face first into the pool of used cum underneath them.

**“You alive there Sai?”**

In answer to the question, Sai rolled over onto his back and held up his hand. “Never again.”

**“...We’ll see.”**

“Stream over?” Gwen moaned as she fell over backwards. “I really need some water.”


	3. Sister Fox Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode contains Anal, Double Penetration, Sibling Play, Daddy Play, Rape Play, and Fake Loli

_ Episode 3 _

“Sai, how many times do you want me to apologize?” Gwen complained as she followed him through their compound. “I just did what they asked me to do,” Sai gave her a look. “Yes, the fake pre cum thing, I am sorry about that. I just got lost in the moment.”

“I think the issue was the cum in general,” Sai said dryly as he turned to talk to her. “You know, the coming out of every hole, and the fact you nearly suffocated me with it and the crushed lungs?” He motioned to his body. “My body isn’t that weird magic like your’s, I still need things like a normal human does: such as air and breathing.”

“I-”

“They didn’t ask for all that,” He pointed an accusing finger at her face. “That was all you.”

“Yes, I fucked up,” Gwen finally said in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. “Will you just let me make it up to you?”

“How?” Sai asked cautiously as he eyed her.

3

2

1

“Hey people,” Sai waved at the camera, his grin abnormally large as he stood by himself in the bedroom. The camera was at a different angle than normal, not showing the bed. “This is going to be a special stream tonight, as I am sure you noticed my partner isn’t standing next to me.” He motioned to the spot she would have normally stood. “And Ai isn’t here as well, so I will be controlling the cameras via a remote.” He held up a remote with some white buttons with numbers on them.

He began pacing in front of the camera, his finger lightly tapping on the remote.

“Those of you who saw the last stream saw what happened to me, with my body basically becoming a water balloon,” He motioned at his normal body. “Well, that was because Gwen had gone off script of what we were asked to do and really messed me up. While it wasn’t deadly for a shifter, getting all that cum out took two days.”

He stopped pacing and stared back at the camera. 

“Gwen then approached me to come up with a way to apologize for what she did,” Sai then got up close to the camera till most of it was taken up with his face. “This is a special punishment stream for our naughty shifter. We are doing it without Ai, because she would probably stop us from doing this, but Gwen was very eager for it.”

Reaching out, he turned the camera so that it was facing back where it normally pointed at the bed. Laying on the bed was Gwen, her arms tied behind her back and a piece of cloth tied around her head as a make-shift gag. She was wiggling and fidgeting on the bed, not quite trying to escape, but showing a deal of discomfort. 

“You see, Gwen has let me have complete control over her for the stream,” Sai said as he walked back into view of the camera. Stopping to stand next to the bed and stare at her. “So, I grabbed one of Ai’s toys, don’t tell her about that,” He turned his head to address the camera. “It was one of those little vibrating pill things, no idea what they are called. So I had it set to a low setting and had Gwen tied up then put it in.”

“That was about an hour ago,” He chuckled as Gwen looked up at him and gave a muffled noise at him. Reaching down, he caressed her inner thigh with a hand before pulling it back up to show the camera the juices on it. “I would say she is quite ready for this stream, don’t you think?”

Stripping off his clothes, Sai climbed up on the bed. He clicked a button on the remote and the view switched to a different camera with a better view of the action on the bed. His dick was his average five inches, but not caring to change it, he climbed between Gwen’s legs and held them down as he placed his member to lay against her wet pussy.

Gwen let out a moan from the contact of his still soft but hot dick against her soaked lips and bucked her hips in desire to have it in her.

“Very eager to please, I see,” Sai mocked as he began to slowly move his hips so his dick was running up and down her pussy, but keeping the head from getting too close to the hole to put it in. “And you help back from just shifting and getting free from her restraints. But I bet the thought crossed your mind to just free a single hand and masturbate till you came, didn’t you?”

Gwen tried to say something, but the gag only muffled her words to the point one couldn’t understand what she said.

“Oh, that’s right,” He chuckled as he stopped his thrust, acting as if he just remembered something. “You let me have complete control, you won’t even shift if I don’t give you the word, isn’t that right? How about I give you some instructions then?” He asked, reaching down between her legs and finding the wire that led to the vibrator and slowly pulled it out, not even bothering to turn it off.

Gwen arched her back at his actions, causing him to have to pull away or else he might accidentally put his dick in her when she came back down.

“That was a close call,” Sai smiled as he tossed the toy away and off camera. “Now, about your shifting. I’ve been very busy online and found some rather well liked tropes, and I decided to try them myself.” He put up his hand with a single digit out. “One, people like animal girls, such as ears and tails. Right now, foxes are in style.” 

Gwen stared at him for a moment before a pair of triangular ears popped up on her ears and a bushy orange tail appeared underneath her with a white tip at the end of it.

“Ah, that’s quite nice,” He said as he began to rub himself against her again. “I suppose that this would make you be in heat instead of just horny then?” He raised up a second finger on his hand. “Turns out, that whole loli thing is a lot more popular than we thought.”

With that, Gwen began to shrink her body down as it seemed time began to reverse for her body. With her body becoming much smaller, it seemed to make Sai’s dick much bigger in comparison.

“Maybe that is why it is so popular?” He wondered aloud as he reached forward, the shaft of his dick pressing hard against her pussy as he did so, and began to play with her breast. “To make you feel like you are so much bigger.” Sai then raised a third finger. “The final shift is that people really like virgins.”

He could see Gwen grimace at that, but as there was no outer change to that, only time would tell if she did it.

“I’ll have to take your word on that one,” Sai smiled and he raised a fourth finger. “This final bit isn’t a shift, but how this is all going to play out. A rather popular and taboo sex is incest, so tonight you are gonna be my little sister.” He instructed her, before pausing for a moment and removing the gag. “Am I understood?”

“Yes brother,” Gwen eagerly agreed. “Please, I need your dick. My pussy is throbbing and driving me crazy.” She added with a plead.

“Oh Gwen,” Sai dove right into playing his role. “You know this is wrong for us to do.” He said and began to pull his dick back and away from where it was rubbing against her, causing her to give a whine of displeasure. “This is something for someone special, the man you love-”

“But I do love you,” Gwen cried out. “You are the only boy I want in my life, I don’t want any other stinking men.” She sent him a look that made him pause and wonder if she was actually acting this part. “Please brother, take me before anyone else can.”

Sai seemed to recompose himself and straighten himself back up a bit. He got closer to her, and used his hand to guide his penis up to her entrance. But when he began to apply force to get it in, his dick simply bent at the entrance and refused to go in. He gave it another try and his dick just slipped upwards and against her pussy.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t,” Sai apologized, causing Gwen to lift her head and look up at him and saw the problem he was causing. He never made his dick hard! It was still hanging there between his legs despite having rubbed it against her for the past several minutes.

“It’s too much for me Sai,” Gwen begged as she began to squirm on the bed. “Please, I’ll take anything. I really need this or I might not be able to control myself.” Her body was starting to ache from being so close and now being slowly denied with nothing to keep her aroused since he removed the toy.

Sai looked at her with a troubled expression before he grabbed her body and flipped her onto her stomach. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt his dick get pressed against her asscheaks and he began to hotdog’em. 

“I refuse to take your virginity Gwen,” Sai said with an apologetic tone in his voice, his dick beginning to finally get harder and larger as he rubbed against her butt. “But I have always checked out your ass, I knew it was wrong but I couldn’t stop myself.”

Gwen was starting to moan as his shaft brushed and pressed against her back entrance with his strokes.

“But this isn’t seen as real sex, so it should be okay?” He said in a voice that showed he was convincing himself as much as her. After a moment, his dick was fully erect at eight inches and he took a deep breath. “This might hurt, but it should help you out.”

Gwen could only nod her head.

She could feel as he pushed the head of his dick into her ass. He was going slowly so as to not hurt her. Once he got the head fully inside, he began to pump his hips back and forth, pushing more of his dick inside with each thrust.

Gwen only lasted till he got half way inside of her that she finally reached her climax, and it hit her hard after over an hour of teasing it.

“Ah!” She cried out, her juices squirted out of her pussy and soaked the bed sheets as the orgasm rolled over her. It led to her clenching her ass tightly as well, and the feeling of it caused Sai to cry out and cum as well, shooting ropes of his seed inside of her. He actually had to shift his dick smaller with how her inhuman strength almost crushed it, but even with a smaller size her ass held onto it.

Gwen hummed in pleasure as she laid on the bed, letting the ripples of her orgasm echo through her body and the warmness in her gut from Sai.

“Do you forgive me Sai?” She asked, breaking character to talk to him, but frowned when he looked at her in confusion but his eyes glinted in mischief.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing to you,” He said, looking away from her. “There were probably better ways to help you take care of yourself, but I… I just wanted you so bad.” Sai then made a show of about to pull out of her ass, when the bedroom door swung open with a slam.

This caused both of them to jump in shock, accidentally sending a bit more of Sai’s dick into Gwen as a result of them coming back down.

Looking quickly at the door, the two found themselves looking at another Sai with a large grin on his face.

While the Sai in her ass looked at the new Sai in a mixture of surprise and fear, Gwen just looked back and forth at them in confusion, but not for the same reason as Sai.

“You Cell Divided yourself for this?” Gwen asked in surprise, knowing what Sai had done to do the trick. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. “You know that’s dangerous to do that, how much time do you have before, pft.” She gave a raspberry and moved her hand in a line showing death.

“I set it up before the stream started, it’s why I left you alone for so long,” Sai broke character as well now. “So I got plenty of time for us to fuse back with what I got planned.” He gave her a smirk. “Now, back into character, daddy is here.”

Gwen gave him a soft smile before she got back into character, a look of fear appearing on her face as she looked at Daddy.

“I knew it, I knew this would happen,” Daddy walked right into the room, the smile still on his face as he walked up to them. As he did so, his form began to change as he shed his clothes. He grew in size, with small changes to his appearance to make him seem a good dozen or so years older than the original Sai. “You two are just like me and your mom.” He laughed as the other two just stared at him in shock, he was just down to a pair of very tight underwear that didn’t fit his larger frame.

“T-This isn’t what it looks like,” Sai stuttered, he tried to pull out of Gwen, but she was clenching so tightly in fear that he could move his dick in or out.

“Y-yeah,” Gwen agreed, but the fear in her eyes told him that she was lying. “We were playing around, and he tripped. And now he is stuck.” She tried to explain. “Can you please help us daddy?”

“Oh, I am gonna help you two alright, just not like that,” Daddy said as he stuck his hand in his underwear and pulled out his dick. Gwen’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped as she saw the dick, with Sai doing much the same.

Their dad’s dick was much bigger than Sai’s was. The dick had to be at least a foot long and so thick that Gwen doubted she could get both of her hands around it if she tried. Then she could smell the musk coming from it, a deep scent that made her tingling on the inside. But the surprising part was that the dick was still soft.

“I must say, it looked like you had such a great time from what I could see from the door,” Daddy climbed up onto the bed, Sai’s eyes were locked onto him while Gwen’s eyes were locked on the dangling meat. “A bit amateur, sure. But that is what a dad is here for, teaching his kids the ropes.”

“You were watching us?” Sai went pale at that. “How long have you been there?”

“Oh, around the time you tied your sister up for jumping you,” Daddy chuckled, he reached down and easily flipped the two of them over onto their back, causing Gwen to cry out as Sai’s dick jumped further inside of her. “Now, let’s see what we have to work with?” He said as he used his hands to spread both of their legs apart so he could get a good view of their parts.

“Daddy, please,” Gwen tried to close her legs, but they didn’t budge under his grip. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I know what I am doing,” He gave her a warm smile and looked over their earlier attempt at anal. “Ah, seems like she is clenching you a good bit. You would need to relax more to get him in further, but it would have helped if you either lubed up or stretched her out a bit before you stuck it in son.”

“Sorry?” Sai tried apologizing, the situation just too confusing for him.

“Don’t be,” Daddy laughed as he moved one of his hands over and spread open Gwen’s pussy, causing her to eep. “I’ll be showing you two how to properly fuck now that you can do it, and before you end up getting a dick as big as mine soon enough.” At his words, he removed his last hand from their legs and over to his massive dick and began to move it.

“Wait!” Gwen shouted in horror as she tried to close her legs yet again, but her dad was too close and they only closed a bit around him. “You are too big! That’s too big!” She said, motioning to the monster dick.

“Ah, your mother thought the same,” Daddy sighed as he smiled, like he was remembering a good memory. “But it turns out that fox girls can take a lot more than normal ones, just takes a bit of effort and thought.” At that, he began to push the soft head of his dick against the opening of her pussy. Unlike Sai’s attempt to do so, he knew what he was doing and focused on only getting the head in. “It just has to go in soft, then all is good once it is stretched out.”

“No, daddy,” Gwen pleaded. “I don’t want it in!”

“Have to stretch when you are young and limber enough,” He replied evenly, getting a shocked look from Sai. “Otherwise-” He began to push harder against her pussy, spreading it little by little. “It-” Gwen was starting to panic as she could feel what looked like a pussy ripper was about to enter her. “Won’t-” Daddy paused as he removed the hand opening her pussy as he felt he was close enough and placed it on the bed to get some leverage. “Go in.” He finished and with a mighty thrust, he pushed the head of his dick into Gwen.

“Ah!” Gwen cried out as her walls were stretched out far beyond what they would normally take. Sai could only watch on as he felt his sister tighten around him from their dad pushing his way into her, and he felt a mixture of shock, horror, and arousal. He could feel his dad’s dick from in her ass, pressing against him and the heat that radiated from it.

“Pull it out,” Gwen shouted, she could only look down in horror as she could see a bump inside of her from where the massive head was inside of her. “Please, pull it umph!” She suddenly found the gag from earlier in her mouth and tied.

“This is for your own good,” Daddy said, chastising her as he knotted the gag before he addressed Sai. “Now son, I am going to start working on your sister’s front, so I would recommend you start getting her nice and wet in the back. Get pumping or you will get stuck once I’m inside of her.”

Sai could feel his heart beating hard from fear and arousal, but obeyed his father’s orders. He had never felt like this before, it was better than any masturbation session or Gwen’s first anal. His dick was able to easily move now as his earlier cum let him go further inside of her, all the way to the hilt before he began to fuck her ass with wholeheartedly.

Gwen’s body was being bucked up and down by Sai’s passionate thrust, but their dad’s dick did not leave her once. It felt like it was solidly stuck inside of her as it pulled her insides when Sai trusted too hard upwards.

“Good work,” Daddy complimented his son, before he began to work the shaft of his dick to get it hard. “I guess it’s my turn to show you how your old man does it.”

Gwen could only give muffled shouts as she could feel the head of the dick expand inside of her as daddy got harder and harder. While to the cameras it would seem like she was shouting in denial, she had taken the gag to give her real words of pleasure and excitement. 

Sai found it to be a struggle to continue to fuck Gwen’s ass as their father got harder as well till he found it stuck, fully inside of her.

“Don’t worry, you will be fine soon,” Their dad chuckled, his dick now fully erect. The head bulged inside of her, seeming to take up at least two inches by itself. The rest of the shaft seemed to be about fourteen inches, leaving the total size of about sixteen inches of dick. And while before it looked too big for Gwen to hold it with her hands, it now looked even too big for Sai to hold it.

“Now see, this is why you put it in soft,” He continued his instructions, he pulled his hips back and Gwen ended up coming along with it. “The head becomes too large for it to fit in normally, but by putting it in soft, it practically locks it inside of her once hard.” All the while he instructs them, he continues to work his dick. “But the issue comes with getting it further inside.”

Their father gives a hard thrust that nearly rips Sai right out of Gwen’s ass, but only goes a small bit into her pussy.

“See, too big to go further in,” Daddy points out as he shows his dick only went in about half an inch with even that mighty thrust. “This is only a problem with the first entry, once you have properly fucked her you can do this easily as long as you go in soft.” His hand began to pick up speed as his dick started to twitch. “What you need is a good lube, but you didn’t prepare one beforehand so you have to make do!” He finished with a shout as his dick began to shoot jets of cum inside of Gwen, causing her to cry out from the feeling. It shoots up inside of her, spraying the walls white with his seed.

Gwen tensed up before she let out an orgasm from the feeling of warmth flowing in her previously virgin hole. The flow of their dad’s seed seemed to last for about half a minute before it suddenly stopped as their dad grunted. 

“As tempted as I am to do this all night, this is still a lesson for the two of you,” Daddy let out a grumble. Taking a solid grip of Gwen’s hips, he pulled himself free of her with a loud POP. His dick still looked red and was twitching as if it was stopped before it was finished with her pussy. 

A mixture of his and Gwen’s cum flowed from the now violated pussy.

Daddy then picked his daughter up higher and off of Sai’s dick. He then spun her around so that he would have a good view of his sister’s leaking hole. Sai frowed thinking it was a form of mockery and Gwen just mortified at her brother seeing her like that.

“Have some of it,” Their father said, much to Sai’s and Gwen’s shock and embarrassment. “What? You think my dick was always like this?” He moved Gwen down to motion to his dick. “It’s fox magic, a mixture of seeds, human and fox.”

“Really?” Sai asked in wonder as Gwen covered her face in shame, he glanced down at his father’s massive member and wanted one just like that. 

“Yes, and then you can use that dick of yours to push out all of my seed,” Daddy continued as he motioned with his head this time to Gwen. “I stopped before I started overflowing into her womb, she is still ready for you and any babies you want to put in her.”

“I-” Sai was speechless at his father’s words. He glanced up at Gwen who was giving him pleading and hopeful eyes. “Okay.” He accepted and reached out with his hand and got a glob of the goo and moved to lick it.

“Rub it on your dick ya fool,” Daddy stopped him with an amused smirk. “But you can try that if you want.”

Sai went red with embarrassment at his actions before taking the hand down and began to rub the seed on his dick. Suddenly, his dick felt like it was burning hot, he had to grit his teeth as it felt like it was gonna pop from a pressure building up inside of it.

Looking down, he could see that his dick was begging to expand and grow rapidly… just for it to disappear as their father suddenly slammed Gwen down between them. And with her now rotated in the opposite direction from earlier, the two ended up swapping what holes they went into.

Gwen’s head was thrown back into the sky as she let out a cry of pain in pleasure as both her holes were violated much deeper than they were ever before.

Her brother’s dick was expanding rapidly inside of her pussy, and she could see it stretching her lower half out in the shape of it. While her father had violated eight more inches of her inside than her brother could, and stretched it out to a great degree, it felt like fire-

“Ah,” Daddy relaxed his dick and Gwen could feel his remaining cum from earlier pour deep inside of her. It managed to make the burning feeling of her insides better, but she started to feel a bit heavy and bloated as it kept coming.

But that simply wasn’t enough for him.

Taking a hold of her, he began to work her up and down on both his dick and Sai’s growing dick. She could feel his seed now sloshing around inside of her like she drank too much water and he kept cumming and making a mess in her gut.

This continued on for several minutes as Sai sat there in stunned silence as his body adapted to his new dick, and their father finally stopped cumming once her gut started to poke out from it.

As if that was what he was waiting for, Sai snapped out of it and put his hands over his father’s and pulled Gwen down on her as his own seed came out. Unlike their father’s who just painted her walls, her brother’s seed was pouring directly into her deepest parts.

Gwen’s muffled cries of pleasure went unheard by the two as Sai pumped cum into her. It kept coming and coming till she looked like she was fully pregnant with his child.

“Good work my boy,” Their father said proudly as he slapped his son on the shoulder. “Now that is how we pleasure our foxy sisters.”

“You and mom are siblings?” Sai blinked in surprise, but Gwen remained silent and unresponsive as she leaned against him.

“It is only natural for her kind,” Daddy laughed as he pulled out his soft member from her ass, cum flowing from it freely and onto the sheet. “They don’t care if brother, father, or uncle. Once they go into heat, they will fuck them for life. Take care of her.” 

And with that, Daddy disappeared into a cloud of white and black particles that flew at Sai and was absorbed into his skin.

Turning to the camera, he gave it a smile.

“That’s all for this stream guys,” He waved before reaching over and pulling out the remote to turn off the stream. Turning back, he faced Gwen and untied the gag. “Now I forgi-”

“More,” Gwen mumbled, causing Sai to look at her in confusion. He was about to ask what she was talking about, but found himself suddenly pinned on his back with Gwen looking at him with her eyes glowing blue. “I’m not done yet, more.” She began to bounce up and down on his member, and the look in her eyes just told Sai that denial wasn’t an option.

Ai decided to close the door as she saw that happen. She walked in to see Daddy before he vanished, and easily got the picture of what happened. She originally came here to find what happened to her… thing, but guessed that Sai did something and was now going to suffer for it.

So, it was all good in her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see that people are starting to find this story and getting a likes for it as well. I do wish to remind people that they can comment on this story of what they wish to see in future episodes, but it won't stop me from making new episodes if you don't.


	4. Red Ridding Hood Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode contains Implied Incest, Anal Sex, Knotting, Werewolves, Rape Play, Punishment Sex, and Oral Sex

_ Episode 4 _

“I’m so sorry,” Sai was kneeling in front of Ai. “I didn’t think you would notice I took your toy.”

“So, you are sorry you got caught, and not for doing it?” Ai asked as she stared down at him, Gwen was sitting on the couch nearby with an amused look on her face. She was rather thankful she wasn’t stuck facing Ai’s wrath. 

“Yes,” Sai rather bluntly stated. He was a thief, not a liar. And he was sure Ai would punish him even worse if he did. “I need it for the stream, and I knew you wouldn’t have agreed to it.”

“No, you needed it for your punishment game,” Ai corrected him. “I could have easily gotten you some to use for it, but you went behind my back.”

“Thought we were broke,” Gwen added. “How could we get more?”

“None of my stuff was bought,” Ai snorted and rolled her eyes, and motioned wither her head to the side. “I used the 3-D printer. It does more than just make key copies you know.”

“Oh/Nice,” Sai and Gwen said at the same time.

“And speaking of your punishment game,” Ai got a look in her eye that made Sai gulp. “I can think of a good punishment game as well, stream it too. But this time, the money will be mine alone.”

“Hey, what about me? I didn’t steal from you,” Gwen complained.

“No, but I know you aren’t gonna refuse having sex with Sai again.” She stated in a matter of fact tone. “With or without money.”

“True.”

3

2

1

“Hey interweb people,” Gwen waved happily as the camera turned on, it was angled from the bed, much like last time. “As you can tell today, I am not tied up and gagged on the bed again unfortunately.” She gave a mournful look at that before shaking it off to continue with the stream.

“Now, I bet you are wondering where Sai is,” She looks around in a mock attempt to search for the other shifter before stopping and looking at the camera with a grin. “Well, turns out Ai was rather upset that he took one of her toys to use in the last stream so this episode is his punishment instead of mine.”

**“And as such, I have already decided what will be happening in this stream. Gwen and Sai know their roles, so please sit back and keep your hands on your dicks as you enjoy-”**

The camera suddenly changed to the bed angle, showing a young girl with black hair already laying on it. She was wearing a red cloak and a matching pair of wolf ears and a tail were clearly visible. 

Looking offscreen, the girl grimaced at what she saw but simply sighed in resigned acceptance.

**“-a special version of Red Riding Hood. Staring Sai as Red and Gwen as the Wolf.”**

Once the introduction was done, Red reached down and began to play with her pussy. Her index and middle finger were going in and out of her as she used her thumb to play with her clit. Red moaned in pleasure as her pussy grew wet and her fingers began to pick up speed.

**“Red Riding Hood was a young wolf girl, the only wolf in her entire village. She lived with her mother, who was a human, till she finally passed away. With her mother no longer there to stop them, Red was cast out of her village who did not trust a wolf in their village.”**

The camera zoomed in on her pussy as her breathing got erratic before she clenched up, biting her lip, as she squirted out her juices onto the bed. The camera then went back to normal, showing Red panting on the bed as she pulled her fingers out and began to lick them clean.

**“Her mother knew that this would happen, and so gave her daughter instructions on what to do when she was kicked out. Red was told to head deep into the Wolves’ Woods to the west and pleasure herself. If she did so, her mother promised someone would come by and take care of her. And someone did…”**

“My, my, my. Looks like you are quite enjoying yourself,” A deep and gruff voice said off camera, causing Red to still. “I could smell your scent from miles away, you naughty little pup.”

“Wh-Who’s there?” Sai called out with fear in her voice as she looked around the bed. 

“Oh, I go by many names,” The voice replied before climbing up on the bed and into view. Now the audience could see what looked like a large werewolf on screen, they could only tell it was Gwen due to the pink highlight on her head. “But you can simply call me Wolf for now, and I am here because of you little red pup.”

“What do you want with me?” Red asked in fear, closing her legs together.

“Simply what your body is telling me you want,” A grin appeared on his face as he stalked closer to Red, causing her to shrink back. “And you should well listen to it.” Quick as a whip, Wolf had shot out his hands around Redi’s small waist and pulled her in close to him. “Now let me get a taste of your scent.”

Ignoring any protest that Red made, Wolf’s dead ducked down between her legs and began to lap up her juices from earlier, causing her to moan out as his rough tongue ran over her clit.

“Your tongue is so big,” Red moaned out as Wolf licked her pussy, his tongue even dipping slightly into the hole every so often. He was far from neat as he did so, but it was expected from having a dog tongue. 

“All the better to taste you,” Wolf replied as he paused for a moment, sending her up a smirk before diving back into her.

He was finally finished once all of her juices were licked up, and moved his body up so that he was straddling her chest.

Looking up at him, Red could truly see how big Wolf was. He was a giant of a wolf, and would have towered over most men. She could also smell him now as he was so close, and his scent was hot and made her head feel a bit foggy. 

“Since I just gave you a good licking, it is only polite if you do the same to me,” Wolf stated as he got his crotch up near her face. Looking, she could see just a bit of red poking out of his sheath.

In her foggy mind, it seemed like a good idea to obey the request. She lifted her head up and Wolf got the sheat closer to her mouth as well. When it was close enough, she ran her tongue up the exposed red bit, causing it to twitch and more to come out.

Red simply kept licking the dick, enjoying the taste of it and the smell from earlier got stronger and stronger. She licked every part of the dick as she could when it came out further and further. So engrossed in her actions, she never noticed exactly how big the dick was. It took up most of her vision by now, but her only interest right now was licking. 

Wolf gave a contended hum as he watched on till his dick fully came out and he pulled back. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Red looked at him sadly for his actions of denying her her licking stick.

“Now, now,” Wolf chastised her, using his dick to lightly slap her cheek. “If you want more of my dick, you will need to tell me why you are in my forest little pup. I know you want it, I can smell your desire.” He said teasingly, waving his dick in her face.

“My...my mother told me to come out here and do it,” Red admitted, looking away from him. “The village kicked me out for being a wolf when she died, so I came here.”

“Oh, you certainly ‘Came’ here,” He joked before continuing. “You are Rose’s child, aren’t you?” He asked, causing her to snap her back and stare at him in surprise. “You smell a lot like her.” Wolf shrugged at his explanation.

“You knew my mom?” She questioned before a thought struck her. “A-Are you my father?”

“Probably?” Wolf shrugged noncommittally. “I did breed with her, but I wasn’t the only one.”

“You… not the only one? What?” Red asked in confusion, her world being turned upside down in her mind.

“This is the ‘Wolves’ Woods, not the Wolf Woods,” He gave her a smirk, as if that was cue, several other Wolf look-alikes suddenly appeared on camera. “And your scent went for miles, so quite a few of us are showing up now. I simply got to you first.”

“What’s going on?” Red looked around in panic.

“Why, your mother made a deal a long time ago, before you were born little pup,” Wolf’s smile turned a bit mischievous. “Did you not wonder how your mother was able to keep the other villagers at bay? She came into the woods much like you did, and attracted the wolves like you did as well. Your mother made a deal with us, about you.” He pointed at her face.

“Me? But you said it was before I was born!” Red argued. 

“Well, your mother let us fuck her and impregnante her,” He said, and gave a thrust of his dick on the word fuck, causing some of the other wolves to laugh. “Our females aren’t nearly as fun as human ones are, so it was quite an enjoyment.”

“What about me?” Red asked in frustration. 

“Well, the deal your mother made was to give birth to you,” Wolf motioned at her. “She would raise you till you were old enough and sent back here into the woods to be ours. Inexchange, we wouldn’t attack your village till then.”

“My mother wanted to give me to you?” Red asked in shock. “Why? What would you need me for?”

“Breeding of course,” Wolf finally pulled back from her face. He held her down by her waist as he slid down till he was back between her legs. “The pleasure of a human, but the breeding habits of a wolf.”

Looking down in disbelief at this revelation, she could finally get a good look at his dick. It was a foot long wolf dick, and thicker than her arm.

“I-Ah!” She could only scream as Wolf forced himself into her till it reached his knot.

“But as the alpha, your pussy belongs to me and me alone,” He growled, his eyes shifting over the other wolves. After looking them all over, he began his thrusting into Gwen. 

“No, stop,” Red moaned out, her mind a confused mess of instincts as her human half and wolf half fought. Her human part wanting nothing more than to getaway, while her wolf part wanted nothing but fucking. “Daddy, please.” She tried, and to her surprise, Wolf stopped to stare at her.

“‘Daddy’?” He seemed to roll the word around in thought. Red felt a bit of hope, but his dick suddenly seemed to get just a bit bigger inside of her when he smiled. “Then that would make you my daughter.” His thrust into her now seemed to be slower, but much harder. “And make you all the more mine.”

He continued thrusting into her for several minutes more, Red’s words mixed with moans of pleasure went unheard. Finally, Wolf took a good grip of her waist and pushed into her with all his might.

“Oh god!” Red shouted out as she felt her pussy be stretched out as his knot began to go into her. “It’s too big! Too big!”

“All the better to-” Wolf gave a final grunt as his knot finally sunk into her and quickly swelled and locked into place. “Breed you with!” He howled as his seed shot up into her.

“Ah, ah,” Red could only cry out in pleasure as his seed flooded into her. At this final push, her human half finally gave in and her wolf took over. “Awoo!” She howled in pleasure much like her ‘father’.

She then found herself pulled up in Wolf’s arms as he held her tight, his cum finally petering out, but his knot still firmly in place inside of her.

“You will make a fine breeder,” He complimented her, and she gave him a doopy smile. “Now, are you ready for more?” He asked her.

“Yes daddy,” Red’s sex filled mind nodded, she twisted a bit in his lap. “I want to breed more.”

“We have all night,” Wolf told her soothingly. “But we will have to wait for my knot to die down, till then, you will be having fun with all your ‘brothers’.” He said, and motioned to the wolves around them.

Looking around, Red found the wolves around them were now sporting erections of different sizes, but none as big as Wolf.

“Okay, but not my pussy,” Rose shook her head. “It’s only for daddy.”

Wolf laughed at that and tousled her hair.

“That’s right, have fun boys,” He called out and some of the wolves approached them.

Red found two wolf dicks in her face, rubbing against it as they gave small thrust. Opening her mouth, the two dicks went into it and began rubbing against one another inside of her. She used her tongue to lick them when she could catch them, not really sure whose dick she was licking at any moment. 

Reaching up with her hands, she grabbed one of their dicks in each and began to massage their knots, causing the two to grunt in pleasure at her action.

She then felt something poking around her tail before it found her ass, and slipped inside, causing her to give out a muffled moan. The dick slipped in as far as it could before it began thrusting inside of her, slowly getting deeper and deeper.

“Welcome to the pack,” Wolf said to her, but couldn’t tell if she could hear him. 

**“And so, kicked out of her home and sent to her remaining family, Red Riding Hood was no more. She became the breeding bitch of the Wolves’ Woods, the Red Wolf.”**

It was at that that Ai turned off the stream, but didn’t tell the two shifters she had done so. She was keeping the cameras rolling as well, planning on selling it as a bonus video later on. 

Leaving the room without another word, she left the shifters to keep fucking. She had told Gwen that she would tell them when to stop, but not when that would be. And Ai knew Gwen would keep at it till otherwise instructed.

But she would tell them to stop in… Meh, whenever she woke up in the morning. Perhaps several hours of fucking would teach Sai not to mess with her stuff again.


	5. Catholic Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Daddy/Daughter Play, Anal Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and Masturbation

_ Episode 5 _

Gwen ended up being in a good mood for the rest of the week after the last episode. Ai ended up going to bed early, had a lazy morning, and made breakfast before finally stopping them. They fucked for nearly ten hours straight, Sai was both filled and covered with her seed by the end.

And Ai sold the video for a nice profit.

So it was a win for everyone in the end.

“What’s the next stream going to be?” Gwen asked Ai excitedly when she walked into their planning room.

“Keep your pants…” Ai paused as she saw that Gwen was not wearing her pants and underwear. “I think you are getting a bit too excited about this.” She thought that over for a moment before continuing. “But we will solve that after we get a good fencer, your enthusiasm gives off that horny yet innocent vibe to our viewers.”

“She’s a horny demon,” Sai added as he sat near her, fully clothed. “Pretty sure she would stick it in a light socket if it would get her off at this point.”

“What, no,” Gwen denied with a frown. “There are only two people I would fuck and they are in this room.” She sent Ai a look. “Even though one of them refuses to accept my love.”

“No,” Ai gave her a hard look. “I know you. If I said yes to that, I would have to keep my door locked from then on or I will find you in my bed every night.” She sent Sai a look. “With company you drag along.”

“Hey, she only cuddles,” Sai raised his hands in surrender. “No sex in the beds so far.”

“And you expect me to let a girl who can bend iron wrap her arms around me while she’s asleep?” Ai asked rhetorically. “You can survive that, I can’t.”

“Okay,” Gwen sighed. “So, the stream?”

3

2

1

“Hey interweb people,” Gwen waved at the camera as the stream turned on. She was standing alone in the bedroom, Sai nowhere to be seen. “Welcome to today’s stream, and I am really looking forward to what you guys requested. I even pulled out this dress to play my role, what do you guys think?”

Giving a twirl, she showed off the Catholic girl uniform she was wearing. She was wearing a white button down shirt with an open blue jacket over it, and a plaid skirt that was far too short to be allowed in any school.

“Now stop checking out my ass you pervs,” She gave the camera a cheeky smile and a wink. “As you can see, Sai isn’t in the room right now.” Gwen motioned to the area around her vaguely. “He will be joining us shortly, so let’s get this show on the road.”

At those words, Gwen changed her appearance to fill out the outfit a bit more. The chest became larger and filled out the shirt, her butt became plumper and was barely contained by the skirt. Her hair turned black and grew longer till it flowed down her back. 

Jumping onto the bed, laying down onto her back with the pillows propping her head up, Gwen spread her legs to show her lack of panties to the audience. Sticking two of her fingers in her mouth for a moment to get them wet, she sent them down to her pussy and began to masturbate.

**“Lily had long been a victim of an overbearing mother,”** Ai’s voice began to narrate over the scene, with Gwen’s occasional moan being background noise.  **“Her mother was a strict and overly religious woman who saw nearly everything in modern society as a sin. Lily was forbidden from dating, hanging out with boys, and even masturbation. Forced to attend an All-Girl Catholic School, she was never even given a chance to even hold hands with a boy.”**

By this point, ‘Lily’ had unbuttoned her shirt and was beginning to play with her own breast. The flushed look on her face and the smile showed she was enjoying being able to explore her own body.

**“But her parents had recently gotten divorced, and she no longer had to deal with her mother who left for Italy. While she couldn’t do much about her lack of boys in her life due to her school, she was free to do with her body as she pleased. The Sex-Ed at the school was a joke, but her friends told her enough to understand the basics of masturbation.”**

Lily flipped herself over on the bed, her ass hanging in the air as she dug her fingers deeper into her pussy. Both her holes were now clearly visible to the audience, her pussy dripping with her juices and her asshole twitching. The camera lingered on her for a bit longer, before it switched to a different shot.

The camera now showed a hallway with several doors in it, all of them closed except for one that was cracked open with a man peering inside of it. The man was about six foot tall, and well built. His hair was black and cleaned cut, but showed to be slightly wet as if he had recently come out of a shower.

Given that he was just wearing his boxers, it was very likely that he was getting ready for bed when he stopped at the ajar door. And the fact that his boxers were becoming rather tight with a visible bulge showed he liked what he was watching. From the sounds of moaning coming from beyond the door, it was easy to guess that he was watching Lily’s masturbation session as well.

“Ah, such a naughty girl you are,” The man whispered excitedly. “Nothing like your mother.”

**“Tony had been stuck in a loveless marriage for many years,** ” Ai’s narration started again. The screen split into two, now showing Tony peeping on the right and Lily masturbating on the left.  **“The marriage had been arranged by their parents, and neither of them were overly happy with it. His wife was a very religious woman who would quote scripture to a brick wall if it offended her, and was the most stubborn person he had ever met. He was nothing like that.”**

**“Tony was a man who simply took life as it came and encouraged people to be themselves. Religion, sexuality, politics. If they were happy, then he didn’t really care about it as long as they didn’t do anything violent. Which his wife did, and the divorce was quick to follow. He gained full custody of their daughter, Lily, because of it.”**

Lily gave out a low cry of pleasure as she removed her hand from her breast and began to play with her asshole. Running a finger around the rim of the hole and gently poking it before it pushed it in.

Tony was captivated as he watched his daughter pleasuring both of her holes, he had braced himself against the door frame as he leaned in closer to the crack, not wanting to miss any of it.

**“With his wife’s position on sex to only make kids, it had been years since Tony last got laid. She did forbid masturbation, but he used the bathroom for that when she was out and cleaned up any mess he might have made. He had discovered Lily’s masturbation sessions about two weeks ago after hearing a rather loud moan, and couldn’t stop himself from investigating. With his sex starved life, the sight was incredibility arousing for him. So much so, that he had masturbated to the thought of Lily that very night in his bed.”**

**“He knew that it wasn’t right, but he spied on his daughter’s nightly masturbation for the whole two weeks. With every night, it became easier for him to masturbate at the thought of his daughter. His imagination began to play scenes before him where he fucked his daughter in many different ways. Her mouth, breast, pussy, and ass, he violated her in his mind countless times.”**

A smile crossed Tony’s face.

**“And tonight, Tony knew a way to do it. He checked out the school’s… ‘Sex-Ed’.”**

The camera stopped being a dual shot and focused on Lily’s camera. While Lily was lost in playing with her holes, Tony pushed open the door slowly. Once it was opened wide enough, he slipped inside of the room and gently closed the door behind him. Slowly, he got closer to the bed and to the unaware Lily till he felt he was close enough to enact his plan.

“Lily Wilson, what are you doing?!” He’s loud voice was so sudden and close that Lily shouted out in shock and jumped. She quickly removed her hands and shoved them under her body, as if she was hiding evidence. “What would your mother have to say about this?”

“I-I-” Lily’s brain was still in the process of trying to understand her situation. She was half naked in her room with her ass in the air and her father caught her red handed masturbating. She knew how her mother would react to this, but not her dad. She was drawing a blank on what to do.

“Did that school teach you about this?” Tony asked sternly as he looked down at her, his eyes darting towards her ass but Lily didn’t see that as she was trying to look anywhere but him. At Lily’s failure to answer, he gave a quick slap to her butt causing her to yelp out in pain. “I asked you a question.”

“No daddy,” Lily whimpered. “Some girls at school did.”

“Of course they did,” Tony let out a fake exasperated sigh as he seemed to calm down. “You were doing it all wrong, and I thought you were trying to hurt yourself.” His tone was now softer as he reached out and brushed her hair.

“I-I was doing something wrong? You're not mad?” Lily’s voice sounded a bit more hopeful.

“Yes, you were,” His voice got harder for a moment, causing her to shrink back, but he went back to a more gentle tone. “But it’s now clear you didn’t know. I’m sorry for having to spank you.” At that, he actually patted her butt a bit. “Now let your daddy help you out.”

“Really?” Lily finally found the energy in herself to sit up and look at her father hopefully. “The Sex Ed at school was horrible, they refused to tell us anything except to save ourselves for marriage, and I’m never getting married!” She declared happily.

“Sounds like it,” Tony chuckled, as he already knew how bad the Sex Ed was. “Now, let’s start with the basics. The holes you were playing with, they aren’t meant for your fingers, your nails might harm your insides if you do that.”

“Then, what am I supposed to use?” Lily asked with rapt attention, her night was going much better than she originally planned.

“What women are supposed to use is a dick,” Tony told her simply before tilting his head in thought. “Well, that or a tongue or dildo, but let’s keep it simple for now. Do you know what a dick is?”

“Of course,” Lily snorted and rolled her eyes at that question. “The boys at school keep getting in trouble for drawing them on the walls.”

“But have you ever seen a real one, not a drawing?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“No,” Lily frowned, she felt more like a child with that kind of answer.

“Then let me show you,” Her dad smiled as he reached into his pants and dug out his dick. Lily blinked in surprise at his words, but her eyes darted downwards at his crotch that she now realized was eye level with her and bulging. When her father fished out his dick, she gave an audible gasp.

Lily could barely believe that what she was seeing was the same ‘dick’ like those boys as school drew in their notebooks. It had to be at least ten inches long with few veins running up it’s length, and was so thick that she would need both hands to wrap around it. And with how it twitched, it almost seemed like a living thing all by itself.

“This is a real dick,” Tony’s voice snapped her out of her stupor, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the dick so close to her face. “It is rounder and softer than those fingers of yours, and can reach much deeper inside of your holes for far more pleasure.”

Lily actually gulped at that thought. The idea of something that big going inside of her filled her with a mixture of fear and a desire to have a dick fill her up to find out how it felt.

“Now, they don’t always look like this,” Her father continued with his lecture. “Most of the time, they are very soft and limp as they dangle between a guy’s leg.” 

“But your dick isn’t like that,” Lily said breathlessly as her eyes seemed set to remember every part of his dick. “It’s standing up, and seems very hard.”

“That’s because you caused it to become like this,” Lily looked up at his face in surprise. “When a man sees a woman’s hole, their dick becomes like this. It is very uncomfortable too when it is like this.” He gave her a grimace, which caused her to look away in shame.

“I’m so sorry,” She mumbled. “Can I do anything to help fix this?”

“My dick needs a hole,” Tony smiled, both at his daughter’s words and that his plan was working. “With your mother gone, I don’t have a hole to stick it in anymore. So I’m stuck with this for who knows how long.”

“W-Well, since mom is gone, can you use one of my holes?” Lily asked in embarrassment, not sure if she should be offering this in the first place.

“I could…” Tony faked hesitating before he continued. “But you mustn’t tell anyone. If word gets to your mother, she will have to come back and be my hole.”

“No!” Lily shouted in horror at the idea of her mother coming back, she didn’t want her back! “I won’t tell anyone.” She said with conviction.

“Good girl,” Tony praised his daughter, standing proud as his plan worked. “Now, can you bend over your bed for me? It will be easier to stick my dick in that way, since I can see both your holes.”

“Oh, okay,” Lily nodded and did as her dad asked. Slipping her lower half off the bed so her feet touch the ground, the rest of her on the bed. She shot her dad some nervous looks as he looked at her holes with a look she never saw before, it almost looked hungry.

Stepping forward, Tony pressed the head of his dick between her two holes. Lily wondered what he was doing, but gave out a surprised sound of pleasure as he slipped the dick down and brushed against her pussy. His dick was so warm and hard against her wet pussy, it felt like it might just melt.

After some experimental rubbing of his head against her front hole, he shifted his dick upward to the back hole. 

“Ah,” Lily couldn’t help but let out the sound as she felt her father’s dick press against her asshole. It was a very different feeling than her pussy, she could truly feel how hard he was down there and it sent an odd feeling down her spine at the idea of the dick entering her. She could feel a slight wetness as well, but she wasn’t sure if that was from the pussy juices on his dick or if his dick was making it.

“I’m not sure which hole to put it in honey,” Her father called out to her as he slipped his dick back and forth between the two holes, sending odd feelings through her body at his action. “Whichever hole I put it in will hurt you for a moment,” Lily stiffened at that bit of info. “But then it will feel great.”

“It’s okay,” Lily said both to herself and her father. “As long as it will help you.”

“But the hole will only fit my dick afterwards,” Tony began to spin a lie to his daughter. “The holes are made for only one dick, and would be only painful for any other dick. I don’t want to steal your future husband’s hole after all.”

“I-” Lily’s mind was rushing with this new information, trying to think of what to say. This was a big decision, and she was being asked to make this right now! After a few moments of hesitation and her father still sliding his dick around her lower half, she made up her mind. “I’m not getting married, you can make all my holes for just your dick.”

Tony’s face lit up with a grin at his daughter’s words. Her holes were for him and him alone.

“Thank you honey,” Tony tried to keep his voice even, but his excitement was leaking into his voice at his words. He finally moved his dick down and began to push gently against the opening. “I will have to take you up on that offer.” He began to sink his dick into his daughter’s pussy.

Lily let out a gasp of pleasure as her dad’s dick robbed her of her virginity. It felt so much better than her fingers ever did, it was so thicker and radiated a heat that turned her insides to a mush that was pushed aside as he went deeper. He was only a few inches inside of her before he stopped, an odd pressure could be felt inside of her.

“This is where it will hurt,” Her father warned, causing her to tense up. Tony had to pause as he felt her tense up on his dick as well, and waited a moment before continuing. “But it will be fast, like a band-aid. Then once the pain passes, you will start to feel much, much better. Are you ready?” He asked.

Lily couldn’t find the words to agree, so she simply nodded her head. Tony saw the motion, and wordlessly pulled his dick back out of his daughter till just the head was inside of her before ramming it to the hilt in one motion.

“Ah!” Lily cried out in pain as her insides were suddenly stretched, her hymen broken, and her father’s rough treatment. “It hurts, it really hurts!” 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Her dad said in a gentle tone as he kept his dick still, not moving it at all and simply enjoyed the feeling of his daughter’s pussy as he let her recover. Reaching down with his hands, he took a hold of her ass and began to knead it with his hands. Spreading open her butt cheeks, he pressed his thumb against the hole and gently played with it but not putting it in yet.

Lily shivered at the feeling, her front felt so full and had a dull pain echoing in it while her dad was teasing her back by slowly moving his thumb around her asshole.

“Okay,” Lily said after the pain inside her dulled enough to be ignored. “I think I’m good now.”

“That’s good,” Tony said in a calm tone before he continued. “Now, I am going to start moving, and you should start to feel really good.” At his words, he began to pull himself out of her just a bit before shoving it back in, causing Lily to gasp at the feeling.

As her father began to pick up speed with his thrust, Lily could now understand how wrong she was using her fingers. The dick made her feel much better than any of her previous masturbation sessions as it reached so far inside of her, rubbing against the walls of her pussy where she could never reach. Even the pain from before faded away till all she could feel was the pleasure inside of her now.

“Oh daddy,” Lily panted as she gripped tightly to her bed sheets, her body rocking with her father’s thrust. “This feels great, I love having sex with you.” She moaned out.

“Your pussy is so much better than your mother’s,” Tony panted as well, he was fucking his daughter fast and hard, now living his sexual fantasy. “It’s so tight, and pulls me back in wanting more, like it was made for me to fuck.” He moved his hands from her ass to her hips to hold her closer, pulling her in with each thrust forward.

“Daddy, I feel that funny feeling again,” Her daughter called out, causing him a bit of confusion. “Like a knot inside of me is about to come apart.” It was at that, Tony realized what Lily meant.

“You’re about to cum,” Tony said with an excited tone as he picked up his pace, a new idea popping into his head. “I want you to try and hold it back as long as you can, and tell me when it’s too much.”

“O-okay,” Lily bit her lip as she tried to hold back the building pressure inside of her, she didn’t know why her dad wanted her to hold back the good feeling, but she trusted him.

With a new plan in his head, he slid his hands back down to her ass and spread her cheeks apart so that the asshole was clearly visible to him. Tony could only smirk as he saw the virgin hole twitching and flexing as Lily held back her orgasm. 

“I can feel it,” Lily called out in her moans. 

“Hold it back,” Tony began to prepare himself for this, he only had one shot at this.

“I can’t it's-'' Her voice came out in a despite tone, and he could feel the walls of her pussy tighten up. Without another moment's hesitation, he withdrew himself completely from his daughter and shoved his dick full tilt inside of her asshole, causing Lily to cum from her pussy the moment her ass was violated and full of pain. 

“Ah, no! Daddy!” Lily cried out as she felt a great pleasure and a burning pain all at once, but it did not stop her father. He was thrusting into her ass hard and fast like he was doing in her pussy, not giving her a chance to recover.

“You said I could have all your holes,” Tony growled out, lost in the brutal passion. Reaching out, he grabbed her arms and pulled them back to use them as grips while he fucked her. “You made your daddy’s dick like this, so accept it.” His thrust picked up speed as he could feel he was getting close to finishing himself.

“I’m sorry daddy,” Lily cried as her body was racked with pleasure and a fading pain. “It feels so big, like I’m gonna rip!” A tone of worry was in her voice as some fear creeped into her eye at the thought.

“No, this hole is mine now,” Tony stated as his breathing came out in short gasp. “Baby, I’m about to cum as well. I’m gonna fill your ass with it!” His words confused Lily, but she felt his dick seem to expand for a moment before a liquid shot inside of her once he hilted inside of her with a powerful thrust.

“What’s that? Am I bleeding?” She says in worry at the warm feeling inside her ass.

“No honey,” Tony’s voice returned to a calm tone as a look of bliss passed on his face, as he released his semen inside of his daughter’s ass. “Men’s dick let out a liquid when they cum, and it goes into the hole.”

“Then, it’s all okay now?” Lily asked hesitantly as she shot a tired look at her dad, she was completely spent after that.

“Yeah, we are done for tonight,” He gave her a smile as he let her go and slipped his dick out of her asshole, helping her back up as well. “How about we sleep together, I can show you how adults do it. Take off your clothes, don’t want to get them all wrinkled in the morning.”

“Okay, let’s do it,” She gave a rather proud smile at her father now seeing her as an adult, getting undressed as he asked and putting her clothes to the side.

The two of them crawled into bed and her father positioned her and himself so that the two of them were now spooning naked together. Reaching down, he grabbed his dick and moved it between her legs. It was now soft and spent, but not fully done for the night.

“Now all we do now is,” Tony trailed off as he scooted the two of them a bit up and down till he was satisfied with their positions. With his hand, he slipped his flaccid dick into his daughter’s pussy. “Now my dick will be in you all night long, how do you like that?”

It honestly felt a bit odd for Lily, but she didn’t exactly hate it.

“I like it,” Lily said tiredly, snuggling into her dad’s body.

“Good night honey,” Tony said one last time before he turned to look at the camera. “Well, that’s all for this stream. Hope you guys enjoyed it.”

“I sure did,” Gwen’ gave a fist bump, but didn’t move from her position. She really liked it.

“Horny demon,” Sai sighed as he gave her ass a smack, causing her to laugh. “Till next time, please tell us what you guys want to see down below. And we will see ya next stream.” 


	6. Stream-Ception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Mother/Son Incest, Anal Sex, and Exhibition

_Episode 6_

Sai groaned as he flopped down onto the couch of their living room. He was beat from all the recording and acting that Ai has been making him and Mew do for the past three days. 90% sure that they broke their ‘It has to be legal’ rule as well.

“Oh, cheer up,” Gwen sat down on his legs, he didn’t even try and move them at this point. “We could have gone with ‘The Python’ request.” This caused him to groan louder as he remembered the other popular request they got.

“That hyper stuff might be fun for you, but not for me,” Sai bluntly stated as he sent her a weak glare. “So I prefer this one by a large margin. Just give me some time, all the Cell Division has left me tired.”

“Alright, take some time off,” Gwen pushed up off the couch and started to leave the room. “Need anything from the kitchen?”

“Just grab some meat and throw it at me,” He replied back. “Running low on iron for cellular repair.”

xXx

3

2

1

“Hey interweb people,” Gwen gave her, now normal, response as the camera started. “Just a heads up, this stream is pre-recorded, so we aren’t live right now.” She held up her hands as if trying to silence a crowd. “I know, I know. This isn’t gonna be a normal thing, you guys just gave us a request that we simply couldn’t do live.”

“We really tired ourselves out doing all this in the week between streams, so the two of us are taking a breather and recovering,” Sai continued the explanation. “There were multiple locations, shots, and proper editing needed to make this one work. So please thank our lovely tech expert for all her hard work as well.”

“Love you Ai, you rock!” Gwen cheered.

**“Thank you for the praise. I will continue to work diligently in all our future streams and recordings.”**

“Professional as always,” Sai chuckled. “Now, on to the episode.”

The camera went black for a moment before showing a new scene. It was a living room with a large black couch against the wall and a television facing it, there was a visible camera on top of it pointing at the couch but seemed to be off at the moment. 

On the couch lounged a teenager wearing dark clothes and a mess of dark brown hair on his head. He appeared to be about fifteen or sixteen years old, his face not even showing facial hair yet.

The teen was watching some obscure movie on the TV, but only seemed to be half paying attention to it. Pulling out his phone, he took a look at the screen and a quick smirk appeared on his face before it went away.

“Almost time,” He mumbled under his breath.

As if waiting for that as a cue, the sound of a door closing could be heard off screen. Footstep could then be heard coming closer before a woman’s voice called out.

“It’s 7:30 Dustin,” An older woman walked on to screen with a yoga mat under her arm. “Time for me to take over the living room.” She said cheerfully as she unrolled her mat in front of the couch.

The woman appeared to be in her late 30’s, standing just a bit taller than Dustin was by only a few inches. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes that matched Dustin’s, so it wasn’t too hard to guess that she was his mother. Her body was a bit plumper than normal, but not to the point one would call her overweight.

“Whatever mom,” Dustin rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone and pretended to start doing something on it, causing his mom to sigh as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel to a work out station.

“You could always join me,” She offered him as the instructor on the TV started talking.

“I’m good,” Dustin had to fight back his smile as he switched his phone to camera mode once his mother started doing her yoga. Trying to be as subtle as he could, he began to take shots of his mother’s body as she began stretching.

His mom’s workout shirt and yoga pants were stretched tightly as she began to copy the woman on screen and go through the warm up poses. Dustin never once looked up at his mom as she did this though, focusing on the phone screen so he can take pictures at just the right moments in secret.

He took photos of her ass, her legs, her ass, her breast, her ass, her face, her ass. It was clear what part of his mom he really liked, especially when she was bent forward so that the fabric began to ride up on her shirt and the yoga pants stretched so tight he wished they would just snap.

Just as he was going to get a shot of Downward Dog, his phone rang.

“Damn it,” Dustin swore as he answered the phone, causing his mom to look back at him in confusion. “Sorry, got a call mid game.” He explained before angrily whispering in his phone. “What is it Jake?”

“Dude, I found something amazing on PornHud,” Jake’s voice could be heard saying. “You gotta check it out.”

“I’m busy,” Dustin growled out, he curled his legs up to his body to hide his growing erection. 

“Yes, your Oedipus thing,” Jake said in a joking tone. “Trust me, you need to watch this link I’m sending you right fucking now.” He said before hanging up the phone. After a moment, a text message with a link from him appeared on his screen.

“Seriously,” Dustin said in annoyance as he turned off the volume as he pressed the link, his eyes flickering to his mom to make sure she was still working out. When his eyes returned to his phone, they went wide with what he saw on screen.

Jake had sent him a URL of his mom on fucking PornHud! Dustin could only stare in shock of the sight of his mother being fucked right on the small screen.

“Going to my room,” Dustin suddenly stood up, but remained hunched over a bit to hide his erection as he quickly left the room. “Jake’s setting up something in Discourse.” 

“Have fun dear,” His mother idly said, still mid exercise with her leg lifted high in the air.

The scene changed to Dustin in a dark blue bedroom with him on a twin bed frantically typing into his laptop. Pulling up PornHud, he typed in the rest of the URL from the link and pulled up the video.

With a much larger screen, he could without a doubt confirm that it was his mother in the video. The man who was fucking her never showed his face, but he knew the shark tattoo on the guy’s arm was his dad’s.

“My parents are on PornHud,” Dustin breathed in shock disbelief as the video of his parent’s fucking continued playing. Scrolling down, he saw that it was from an account called ‘Horned-D N Foxie’. Clicking on it, and he found much more than he ever expected.

There were dozens of videos on the account, most of them showing his mother being fucked in the thumbnail. They even had archived videos of them doing live fuckings on PornHud, with some of them incredibly recent. One was even from today!

Scrolling through the videos, he could recognize all of the locations used inside of their house. He paused when he saw a certain video, and wasn’t sure if he was seeing it right. Clicking on it and jumping forward a bit, he saw that his first guess was right.

It was his parent’s fucking in his bed!

Dustin could feel the oddest boner from the thought that he was currently laying in a bed that his parents fucked in… four weeks ago. Going back to their account page, he began to go through the videos again and paused when he saw ‘Dustin’ in one of their streamed videos.

Reading the title again, it read _Teasing Dustin #30_. It was the video from today.

Clicking on the video, he watched his mother appear on the screen, wearing her workout shirt and just the shirt.

 _“Hey guys, Foxie here. This is sadly this last of these streams it seems,”_ His mother said, causing Dustin to frown in confusion of why it was the last stream. _“So, I decided to pull out my little Dustin for this one_.” That only served to confuse him more, but his eyes went wide as his mother pulled out a dildo.

It was a dark blue dildo with the name _Dustin_ written on the side in faded white, showing it has been used quite a few times.

“ _Sorry Dustin,”_ His mom, Foxie, apologized as she gave the dildo a kiss. Showing that those yoga classes were really working, she lifted her leg up to give the camera a good view as she began to push Dildo Dustin into her pussy. “ _I’ll miss having you inside of me.”_

With Dildo Dustin firmly in her pussy, she grabbed her yoga pants and put them on before walking out of the room. It was then the camera switched to a very familiar scene.

 _“It’s 7:30 Dustin,”_ Foxie said as she rolled out her yoga mat. _“Time for me to take over the living room.”_

Dustin was dumbstruck at this point as all this hidden information came to light. His mom was purposely showing herself off to him while her pussy was filled with a dildo with his name on it!

Quickly clicking another of the ‘ _Teasing Dustin’_ before clicking on another one. He was quickly jumping through the videos one after another, showing all of the things his mother had done over the past few months.

Vibrators, butt plugs, naked apron, just being naked. These had all happened with him nearby, just in the frame of the camera. And he remembered some of these things, but didn’t know how far his mom was actually going. He actually had a picture of the panty slip that almost showed her butt plug, but he never knew about the plug.

Finally, he reached the first of the ‘ _Teasing Dustin’_. 

“ _Hey guys, Foxie here,”_ His mother was very happy as the stream started. “ _I finally got Harry to agree to it! But, there is a small stipulation.”_ She held out a single finger to the camera. “ _I have till part 30 of this new stream to seduce my son with my body, and we can let him finally join in!”_ She excitedly clapped her hands, the joy on her face palpable. 

Dustin’s heart stopped at that moment, the rest of his mother’s words fell deaf on his ears.

Quickly going back to the account page, he looked at the stream’s name for today and saw the number 30 on it.

“Fuck!” He shouted in anger, pounding his bed with his left hand. “I was so close!” Dustin could only glare at the thumbnail as it denied him what he wanted and what was almost him. He would memorize this image for the rest of his life.

His mother’s somber smile, the brown eyes that bore into him, the black hair that streamed passed her shoulders, the flag, the party chat… What?

Clicking on it immediately, his mother came on stream mid speech. She was back in her bedroom now.

 _“-ad to replace the camera,”_ His mother explained with an uncaring shrug. _“The battery just went from 90 to dead in five minutes. This is why I don’t trust Pear products.”_ She mumbled under her breath. “ _Well, for those joining the stream. The plan failed, my son doesn’t want me.”_

Dustin’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening. The last stream was back up again, but was about to close again!

Bolting from the bed, his laptop flopping onto the bed, he hurried out of the room.

The scene changes to that of the normal streaming bedroom, where Foxie was getting ready to end the stream.

“Thanks for all the support guys,” Foxie gave a wishful sigh. “I guess the world just doesn’t want it to be. This is Foxie-” She jumped when she heard a quick knocking on the bedroom door. “Where’s the fire?” She called out as she moved over to the door and opened it a crack.

“Mom, I have something I need to tell you,” Dustin panted he stood outside the door.

“Yes honey?” She asked gently, some concern could be heard in her voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been watching your videos,” Dustin blurted out, the time for subtlety was gone. “I’ve been watching your PornHud videos.” 

“You have?” She pulled back in surprise at that information. “Then you know that…” She trailed off as she looked back into the room, seeing that the stream was still going from her computer.

“I want to fuck you mom,” Dustin stood straight up, looking his mother in the eyes. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long. I’ve been masturbating to you, I have wet dreams about you, I want to fuck you.” He reiterated the last point.

“Yes, of course,” Foxie’s grin came in full force as she held the door open. “Come on in. Oh, your dad is gonna be so mad when he-”

“Damn it!” A masculine voice can be heard some distance away, muffled by the walls.

“I know my baby boy!” She called back before closing the door to look at Dustin. “Don't worry, he is busy running the cameras for the stream to interrupt us tonight. Dustin, you have no idea how happy I am that you can finally join in. This has always been a fetish of mine.”

“Having sex with your son?” Dustin asked, his erection started to push against his shorts.

“Incest,” Foxie corrected as she grabbed him by the arm and lead him towards the bed. “Ever since me and your Aunt Luna did it with your granddad.” She shuddered at the memory. “It was a great birthday.”

“You and grandpa?” Dustin said in shock.

“And now, you and me,” Foxie gave him a guiding hand to have him sit down on the bed. “Now tell me, what part of me did you fall for?” She ran her hand down her body. “I know your mom still got a great body.” It was at this point that Dustin realized he mom was no longer wearing the yoga pants and the dildo was gone.

“Your butt,” Dustin gulped at the display. “I-I really like big butts, and you were always just waving it in my face.”

“Oh, did my butt seduce my little man?” She turned around so that he could now see her bare ass. “You are just like your dad, you both just love this naughty butt don’t you?” She wiggled it at him.

“I love your ass,” Dustin could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, this was the hottest thing that he ever saw.

“Well, since you won the bet, you know what that means?” She gave him a look that told him of untold pleasure was soon to come. “Are you ready for it?”

“I thought this was it?” Dustin asked cautiously, causing her to shoot him a quizzical look. “I found about the streams today, I only got to skim some of your episodes.” He admitted, which caused her to laugh.

“You got really lucky then,” Foxie stated with a smirk. Reaching down, she pulled her buttcheaks apart to reveal her asshole. “The bet was for this, a hole that no dick has ever been in. That's why in most of the streams I had something in it, to get it stretched and ready. I bet my last virginity to have you join, and now the prize is yours.”

Dustin just stared mesmerized at the hole as his mother’s words washed over him. Her ass was his prize.

“Now are you gonna take out Dustin Jr, or should I let your father use it?” She asked in a teasing tone that snapped him back to reality. 

Dustin slipped off the front of his shorts and his underpants as fast as he could, letting his penis spring up in his lap, standing ready for action. He’d amit that he had a rather average dick, about six inches in length and a girth that felt comfortable in the palm of his hands.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen your dick,” Foxie cooed as she brought her butt closer to his dick. “I had to clean it all the time when you were a baby, and now it’s grown so big.” Letting go of her buttcheeks, they closed together and covered the dick completely. “Let me give it a hug.”

Dustin felt his body tighten from the contact of his mother’s ass squeeze around his dick, it was so much better than his hand. And it only grew better when she began to move her ass up and down, hot-dogging his dick with her ass.

“Do you like how my naughty ass is squeezing your dick?” Foxie asked in a teasing tone, giving her ass a wiggle as she pushed against his crotch. “I can feel how hard you are, and you are so excited.” Pulling forwards a bit, she dragged his cock with her ass for a bit before it left her crack. “Are you ready Dustin, do you want your dick in this ass?”

“Yes,” He said with excitement as his eyes were glued to her ass. “I want your ass, I want to put my dick in your ass!”

“Okay honey, let’s have your dick and my ass have a little kiss,” She cooed as she lowered her ass down onto his dick. The moment that the head of his dick slipped inside of her with ease, Dustin nearly came right then and there. His mom didn’t stop her decent till his entire dick was fully inside of her ass.

Dustin was clenching the bed sheets and clenching his teeth with how good it felt, and how badly he wanted to cum now. His dick was twitching and ready to burst, but he tried to hold back for as long as he could. He didn’t want the sex to be over so soon.

“You look in pain dear,” Foxie said in a gentle tone. “Do you not want to cum in your mom’s ass?”

“Not yet,” Dustin grunted out. “I want to enjoy this more, I don’t want it over yet.” 

“Then let me show you a little trick I know,” She said cryptically, and before he could ask, he felt her sphincter tight his dick snuggly. “A little Kegel exercising and I can make myself so tight. Now, I don’t think we have to worry about you cumming now.”

As if to show her point, she began to wiggle and twist her ass around his cock, driving him to new heights of pleasure, but he didn’t climax. But he could feel his balls tighten and his muscles tighten as they tried their best to do so, but they couldn’t get past his mother’s ass.

“So how does it feel?” Foxie asked with a coy smile as she continued to gyrate her hips on his crotch. “To have your dick up your mother’s ass. To find out your mother is such a naughty person who wanted to have sex with you.”

“It’s unbelievable,” Dustin panted as he couldn’t control the muscles of his lower half as they twitched and grew numb with effort to cum. His hip involuntarily bucking forward to try and fill his mother up. “I want to have sex with you more.”

“Don’t worry, we will be having a lot of sex,” She cooed, brushing her hand against his strained face. “I’m thinking of making this a new family tradition. Now, fill me with your seed son.” At her words, she released the pressure on his dick and Dustin had the biggest orgasm he ever felt.

His dick kept pumping his seed in ropes that decorated his mother’s insides, it was nearly a full minute before his dick finally stopped.

“How about we try the front next time,” Foxie asked as she leaned against her son in bliss. “Start a new generation for the family tradition, with you and your father.”

At her words, a white circle appeared in front of her face with two thick vertical lines in the center of it. Suddenly, everything seemed to pull back and it is shown that what was being watched was a recording and was now paused. 

An older looking Foxie was standing next to the TV in the living room with a smile on her face as she talked to someone off camera.

“And that is why Dustin is both your father and brother,” She said proudly. “Any questions?”

The camera switched to pointing towards the couch where two men, one an older Dustin and the other one who looked similar enough to be his father were split roasting a teenage girl about 17 on the couch. 

If the girl did have a question, she had a dick in the way to ask, but she honestly seemed to be enjoying herself at the moment.


	7. My Son's Fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Vaginal Sex, Big Dick, Drugged Sex, Rape, and Oral Sex

_ Episode 7 _

“Hm… what do you think Sai?” Gwen asked as she held up two shirts for him to see, one red and the other light blue. “Which one do you think will work better for the stream?”

“What hair color are you using,” Sai idly stated, not even looking over at her as he watched TV nearby a living room far different than the last one. Which it was, they weren’t in their compound but in a log cabin they… found for the stream.

Right now Sai was watching a news broadcast, something about Alabama being attacked by Werefeet again. 

Guess that’s what happens when you disguised as the governor to spike the Bigfeet’s clan of holy sap. But they really needed a distraction at the time to break into the military base to get Ai back, so it was all fair play.

“I’m thinking dirty blonde,” Gwen said, shifting her hair color to match her words. “It gives a more rural feel I think.” She grabs a lock of it to look at it. “Not quite brown, not quite blonde. Just an odd half blend of the two.”

“Light grey would work best,” Sai switched off the news once it started going into politics. “It’s like a dirty white and works well with the hair.”

“Oh, I think they have a nice grey shirt upstairs,” Gwen replied as she went and walked up the wooden steps. The bedroom was an open space that took up most of the upstairs, with a railing that allowed one to look out over the living room.

Opening up the closet door, ignoring the two gagged and bound homeowners, she plucked a light grey top and closed the door.

“Almost set up,” She asked Ai while changing into the shirt. 

Ai was in the corner of the room on a ladder, screwing in one of the cameras she brought for the stream. 

“Having to rip out their ethernet cables after this, but then we are good to go,” Ai stated as she paused her electric drill. “Please keep an eye on the food though, we might not have time to get more if someone comes by to check up on the couple.”

“Rodger,” Gwen gave her a salute before jumping the railing and landing down below then headed to the kitchen where the food was being cooked. “Time for me to use my cooking magic.”

xXx

3

2

1

“Hey interweb people,” Gwen waved as the cameras turned on before holding out her hands and doing a spin to show off the cabin’s bedroom. “We got some people to let us use their vacation home for this stream, and it is great! Just look at it!”

“I rather like the furs on the wall,” Sai agreed as he looked at a wolf pelt on the wall to the side. “Kinda gives that Nordic/Viking feel, we might take some of these home with us when we’re done here.”

“We should,” Gwen nodded at the idea. “I saw this beautiful white one, it was so big that I think it’s from a polar bear or something! I want that thing as a blanket or something I can just lay down on.”

“Let’s do it,” Sai stated and began to take a step towards one of the pelts.

**“Ahem.** ”

“But, we got a stream to do at the moment,” He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Ai and looked back at the camera. “And we should do that, right now.” Sai quickly left the camera frame and Gwen followed him off at a calmer pace.

The camera switched to a view of a dining room table with food splayed out on it. There were three people currently sitting at it, eating food and seemed to be talking but no sound could be heard.

The first was a young woman with dirty blonde hair, wearing a light grey shirt and cargo shorts. She filled out her clothes rather nicely, with ample sized breast that filled the shirt and a plump ass.

Next was the man sitting next to her. He was a rather average looking man with curly dark brown hair. Overall, there was nothing that remarkable about him, but with the way that him and the woman next to him gave each other small touches and looks told that they were a couple. 

Finally, was the man sitting across from them.

No, correction. 

The bear of a man was sitting across from them, for he was a giant of a man. He was a clean foot taller than the other man, and his limbs were as thick as small trees. And while he was big compared to the other man, he completely dwarfed the woman.

His face was covered with a large bushy beard that matched his curly dark brown hair. He was dressed in a large flannel shirt with a pair of pants held on by his suspenders. He was like a cross between a lumberjack and a viking.

**“It had been a while since I’ve last been home** ” Sai’s voice came out, but not from his mouth, but as a voice over for the stream.  **“Me and my father were never that close, and I didn’t really feel a reason to come by since mom passed away. He always wanted me to be ‘more of a man’, but mom would always stop him from taking me out logging to learn the family trade.”**

**“That was what he always talked about; being a manly man, and logging. But after a string of bad breakups in high school, I had finally snapped at him and we fought. It ended with me leaving off for college, and my father calling me ‘not a real man’. It hurt hearing that from him.”**

**“But, things got better at college. I met a girl, Abby, and we fell in love with each other. We had been going out for two years when I popped the question, and she is now my fiance. And after some nudging from my wife to be, I told her about my father and what happened. She then told me that she wanted to meet her future father-in-law, and that our fight was stupid in the first place, that my dad would welcome me and her back with open arms.”**

**“I couldn’t say no to her when she started to give me the puppy dog look, so I agreed.”**

Sound now returned to the dining room, and the sound of light chatter and eating could be heard.

“-go to Brazil, it’s perfect,” Abby said with a smile at the two men. “With how their political structure is right now- Ow!” She called out in pain when a shoe flew in from off screen and hit her head. “What? Oh! We’re live.”

Plucking the shoe from the mash potatoes, she threw it back off screen and got into character.

Abby placed her hand on her fiance’s arm as the two of them looked up at the bear of a man, nervous smiles on their face as the silence dragged on.

“You are still not a man,” The baritone voice of the man said slowly as he looked over at his son. “But-” He started, seeing the hurt look. “I am glad that you decided to bring both of you here, it has been far too long.”

The other two almost shagged in relief at that, Abby sending her fiance a triumphant smirk.

“I told you that you were being silly,” She gave him a playful slap on the arm, which caused him to smile back at her.

“You are always right,” He said before letting out a large yawn. “I think we should be heading out now.” He began to get up from the table. 

“It’s moose season boy,” His father said with a scoff and crossed his arms. “You aren't driving through the woods at night with moose wandering around.” His son opened his mouth to argue but his father held up his massive hand. “The two of you will take the upstairs bedroom, I will sleep on the couch since your old room is full of storage.”

“Are you sure?” Abby asked. “We don’t want to throw you out of your own bed Mr Evans.”

“Call me Owen,” Owen gave her a smile. “And I’ve had to use that couch more than once over the years as a bed. Georgie’s mother sent me there quite a few times.” Looking over at his son. “Now, go get some sleep. You are starting to look like a coon with those bags under your eyes. Abby, mind helping me with the table?” He asked her.

“Of course, it’s no problem,” Abby agreed. George looked like he was about to argue, but with a second yawn, his tiredness really seemed to hit him.

“Yeah, okay,” George gave up whatever he was going to say before, and moseyed over to the stairs and walked up them. “Come to bed soon.” He gave a final call back before disappearing off screen.

“That boy will sleep like the dead,” Owen muttered as he began to pick up the plates.

“I always found him to be a bit of a light sleeper,” Abby commented as she grabbed a half filled bowl. “And am I throwing this out or…” She trailed off for an answer. 

“Refrigerator is fine for now, take some back in the morning if you want,” Owen grunted as he started to pile the dishes next to the sink.

Abby gave a noise of acknowledgement and opened up the fridge. She bent down a bit to put the bowl on a shelf when she suddenly felt herself become a bit warm. Dismissing it as probably being under a heating vent or something, she went to grab more food to put away.

Nearby Owen began to wash the dishes by hand, but every so often he would glance over at Abby.

Abby continued to pile more food in the fridge, but all the while she began to feel hotter and hotter. Not only that, but her skin began to feel overly sensitive to every little touch. Just the feeling of her clothes brushing against her skin was like a small charge of electricity.

“Are you feeling alright?” Owen’s voice asked nearby, starling her enough to jump and drop the plate of cranberries.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” She covered her mouth in mortification.

“Don’t worry about it,” Owen said in a gentle tone and put his hand on her back and guided her away. “Go take a seat on the couch and let me clean this up, you are looking a bit uneasy.”

“Yes sir,” Abby readily agreed and left the kitchen and took a seat at the couch as instructed.

Owen pulled out a brush and dustpan and swept up the mess quickly and threw away the mess before coming into the living room, taking a seat next to Abby. His weight caused the couch to sink a bit, and Abby found herself leaning against the man. 

“Sorry, let me-” She began to push off of Owen, but he simply wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The feeling of lightning running through her accompanied the contact, causing her to lose feeling in her legs for a moment and dropping her back down onto the couch.

“Calm down girly,” Owen said with a bit of a chuckle. “You look like you will faint on your feet. Spend some time here with this old man and talk to me a bit, then we will see if you are ready.” The phrasing of that last bit seemed a bit off to Abby, but she didn’t really think she was in the right mind at the moment.

“So tell me,” He continued, keeping his arm around her as he kept her close. “Did you and my son have sex?”

“Mr Evans,” Abby’s face now felt hot for a different reason. “I don’t think that’s something you should be asking.” She said in embarrassment as her heart began thumping against her chest.

“I’m a logger Abby,” Owen gave her a mischievous smile. “With me and the other fellas working around wood, you think we don’t talk about our own wood and what we do with it?” He joked with a guffaw. “I’ve heard it all, and I know what his other girlfriends did in this house too.”

Abby frowned at that.

“Told me he was a virgin,” Abby muttered under her breath, not too happy to hear about her fiance’s exs and finding out about them having sex. Squaring up her shoulders a bit, she decided to get a little bit of revenge for that lie.

“He was alright,” She said in a dismissive tone, but she could recall different events than what she was saying in her head rather vividly. Squirming a bit as the memory of their sex began to bother her. “George was very gentle with me.”

“And that’s code for you not getting an orgasm,” Owen stated with a smirk as he could see how bothered she was becoming.

“No, I did,” Abby’s eyes seemed to gain a faraway look as she played the scene through her head. “While he was gentle with me at some parts, he was rather rough at other points.” Her hands began to move across her body subconsciously.

“I see,” Owen idly replied as he began to unhook his suspenders with his free hand. “So he treated you well down there?” He half questioned, half stated.

Abby’s mind was now going back to all that George did to her. His fingers, his tongue, his dick. He did everything he could to make their night the best night she could have had. She could almost feel his phantom dick thrusting inside of her.

Abby had to bite her lip as she leaned heavily into Owen’s side as she muffled a moan of pleasure.

“I bet you can still smell it,” Owen’s voice became a bit deeper, almost husky sounding. “You never forget the first night’s smell. The musk, the semen, the sweat. All mixing together.”

At his words, Abby couldn’t help but breathe deeply through her nose as she brought in the scent around her. She smelled the musk, the sweat, but not the semen. Instead, she found the smell of freshly cut wood. And it all flowed through her body like a cold breeze in her blood, causing her to shiver.

“And you want it so badly now,” Owen’s voice was now a loud whisper in her ear. “You want to have that sex again.” Abby couldn’t help but nod her head at his words, she felt so unbelievable aroused. “But I can give you something even better.” He whispered again before standing up, much to Abby’s surprise.

Without his body and body heat, she suddenly felt much colder. Like someone had ripped the blanket from her while she was comfortable in her bed, and she wanted it back so badly now that it was cold.

Without the suspenders and already unbuttoning it, Owen’s pants fell to the floor with a soft thud. Stepping out of his pants and to the right a bit, his boxers were now infront of Abby’s face.

Abby could only stare dumbly at his crotch before she blinked a few times, realizing what Owen’s last words were and she pushed away from him and further into the couch.

“What?!” She squeaked out as her eyes went wide, the situation now hitting her. “I can’t do that, I’m with George. I can’t believe you would even ask me about that!” She cried out in a mix of anger and horror. “George! George!” 

“He won’t be joining us tonight,” Owen chuckled with a smirk. “The sleeping pills in his food will make sure of that.” Abby’s head snapped up to look at his face in horror. “And the aphrodisiacs in your food have already taken over.”

“You drugged me?” Abby cried out, she tried to move away and crawl over the couch, but found her skin was too sensitive now. Her muscles tightening and shuddering so she could barely do more than fall over and lie on the couch. “You won’t get away with this!” She shouted vainly as he just walked a bit over so he was in her face again.

“All of George’s girlfriends said something similar,” His words were like weights that fell on Abby. “All six of them thought they wanted my son, but he wasn’t man enough.” Reaching down, he hooked a thumb in the elastic of his boxers. “All it took was just being near a real man.”

Pulling down his boxers, Abby was hit with a wave of musk. It flowed into her nose with such a small smell, that it would be burned in her memory. She could even taste it in her mouth, an almost sweet and savory feeling as it poured into her body. Her body almost went crazy just from that single whiff.

“Ah,” Abby cried out as her earlier excitement with this new feeling drove her to an orgasm. Her body was shuddering with pleasure from her aphrodisiac enhanced experience, as simply rubbing against the couch was prolonging it.

After having the hardest orgasm she ever had, Abby was left panting on the couch. A wet stain could already be seen on her shorts as she had already soaked through her panties.

“Never had that reaction, but I guess you are just lucky number seven,” Owen’s voice brought Abby back to a small bit of reality. Tilting her head back up to look at him, her eyes went wide as she found something else about him.

He was big everywhere.

Hanging between his legs was an eight inch cock that swung there like a pendulum. And it was so thick too, even thicker than her arm. 

“Tell me, is George this big?” Owen asked with a mock tilt of his head, pushing his hips a bit closer to her head. The dick now began to swing at her, letting her get a good look at it but never touching her.

“No,” Abby’s eyes were glued to the dick, almost like she was hypnotized by it. “It’s nothing like that. It’s much bigger.” She couldn’t help but anwer his question, her mind focused on one thing now.

“Ha,” Owen let out a bark of laughter at her answer. “I’m bigger soft than he is hard!” Reaching down and taking the dick in hand, he brought the head right up to her face. It was so close, she could feel the heat coming off of it. “How about a taste of a real man’s dick?”

Abby’s mouth opened part way before it began to open and close in indecision. Her body was battling against itself as it both did and didn’t want the dick infront of her, but she could feel the drool pool in her mouth and eventually dribbled out the side.

“Come now,” Owen’s voice held a bit of amusement at the sight. “You are drooling for a taste, here, have some.” With a simple movement, he brought the head to kiss her on the lips.

It was that contact that finally caused her will to cave in completely. Her tongue lolled out and began to lick the dick, her head following along like she was licking an ice cream cone. Whenever she licked enough of the dick, Owen would either move the dick around or her so that she could get to it, and Abby enjoyed the taste every moment as she tongued the entire thing. 

“Now that's a good girl,” Owen praised her, causing her to give him a doopy grin. “You know how to clean a man’s cock with that mouth real well.” He said as he held his now erect cock up for her to see. She had been so busy enjoying it that she never even noticed that it was bigger than she started.

Abby broke up in a wide grin as her sex addled mind looked at the cock that dwarfed George by far now. Before, she just found it to be a big man’s cock. But now, she found it to be a cock for a bear of a man.

The cock that towered over her head was nearly fourteen inches in length, and had to almost be thick as her thigh. She could see the outline of the veins of the shaft as they trailed across it to his large balls that hung between his legs.

“Are you ready for the real deal?” Owen asked with a knowing look as he bent down and picked her up just to place her back to sit on the couch. “You will only want my cock from now on if I do.”

“I want it,” Abby begged, sending him a look that showed she truly meant it. She wanted it more than anything else in the world at that moment.

Owen could only smirk at the look as he slipped off her shorts and underwear in a practice motion before lifting her legs up so she was in a mating press, leaving her soaked pussy open to be seen.

Lowing the head of the cock he gently pressed against the moist slit before pausing.

“You know, I’m not too sure if you really want it,” He stated with a false tone of disappointment. “You haven’t done much to earn it, I did most of the work after all.”

“I need it,’ Abby cried in his desperation. “I’ll do anything for it.”

“Anything?” Owen asked like he was rolling the word around. “Then I want you to come live in this town, I have another house not too far from here that I built.”

“I’ll do it!” Abby readily agreed.

“Not finished,” Owen chastised and slapping pussy with his dick, causing her to moan at pleasure. “I want to have sex with you every Sunday, I have each of George’s ex every other day of the week.”

Abby looked like she was going to argue about that, but all it took was him taking his dick back from her pussy that shut her up and she slowly nodded her head in resignation.

“Now, you are my woman,” Owen said in a cheerful tone. Reaching down to hold her shoulders, he gave his hips a mighty thrust and she was ruined forever for any other man as he hilted her in that single motion.

The feeling was indescribable for Abby as she cried out with all she had as her pussy was stretched beyond anything she ever stuck in it before and the aphrodisiac enhanced climax rocked her body violently. She wasn’t sure how many times she had just came from his dick, but it mattered little as Owen began to fuck her, not letting her recover in the slightest.

The cabin became filled with the sounds of Abby crying out in ecstasy and the wet sound of meat slapping as Owen did everything in his power to ruin Abby’s pussy. He was constantly fucking her at different angles, moving around to make sure that every part was felt and stretched by his dick. 

When he felt that it was enough in one way, he would move Abby’s body to the side to continue fucking every part of her before eventually turning her completely around so he was jackhammering her into the couch.

Abby’s juices were overflowing as she was fucked, reaching orgasm over orgasm as her body practically melted in pleasure.

“I’m getting close, my Sunday Angel,” Owen said, giving her a new nickname that she honestly didn’t mind too much. “You want it, don’t you. My hot seed poured into you.”

“Yesh,” Abby slurred, she was fucked drunk now.

“But what about George?” He asked with a cruel smile. “If you want, I can let you go upstairs and let him fuck you instead.” He lied, knowing full well his son was still conked out with sleeping pills.

“No!” Abby cried out. “I want your dick, his dick is too small!”

Owen could only grin at that as he gave one final thrust and grunt as he let his seed rush into Abby, enjoying the cries of satisfaction she made. It was the last confirmation that he was right, that his son still wasn’t a real man.

The two of them stayed together for several minutes before Owen finally pulled out his dick, letting globs of left over semen pour out of Abby’s gaping pussy.

“You loved that, didn’t you?” Owen asked rhetorically, and got a chuckle when Abby nodded her head tiredly. “Well, don’t fall asleep yet, I want all of you tonight.” He gave a throaty growl as he began to work his shaft to try and get it working again.

Abby sent him a hazy look and a smile. Opening her mouth, she was about to say something, but it would never be known as lights began to flash outside. 

Red and blue lights. 

“Shit,” Owen and Abby said at the same time, as the latter stopped acting like a cock drunk slut and sprang to her feet.

“Grab the furs and cameras,” Abby shifted back to Gwen as she ran up the stairs. “I got upstairs.” She called back, and the sound of ripping wood could be heard off camera as she didn’t have time to unscrew them. 

The stream suddenly changed and a cartoon depiction of Gwen appeared with a sign that said “Technical Difficulties.” It showed this for a few minutes before the stream went dead.


	8. Wait, there's story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a sexy chapter my readers, it is time for some story. But there is mention of rape, so reader beware.

_ Episode 8 _

Ai grimaced as she was led to a warehouse by a tall suited man gripping her arm. The bruising on her body was still fresh and turning a rather unpleasant color. They were unfortunate reminders of the police raid at the cabin last night.

She had already been interrogated by the officer in charge, but never gave them any answers they wanted. Ai only gave them a fake name, which they ran through their system and knew she lied when nothing came up. That only resulted in more bruising, but she had been through much worse, and the officer had to walk away lest his anger made him go too far.

They had put her in a holding cell for the night, before the man in a suit came for her early in the morning. The police readily opened the cell for him and had her dragged out and thrown into an unmarked van to her new location.

They walked around the side of the warehouse and to a door that led to the office to the building. The man pulled out a key and unlocked the door before pulling her through and locking it behind them once they entered. Inside, Ai’s eyes grew hard as she saw a face she knew sitting at the desk.

“Rebecca,” Ai stated coldly as she looked the woman over. “Shouldn’t you be dead?”

“That is one way to greet an old friend Alice,” Rebecca stood up from her seat to approach. Everything about the woman looked overly worked on, like she was trying to retain her teenage years despite being in her late thirties. “I’ve worked really hard to get you and your pets, but only a matter of time before we get them as well.”

“I take it you are the ones who killed our fencers then?” Ai asked, but she already knew the answer now. “Why?”

“You lot tend to live rather expensive lives,” Rebecca began as she reached out to grab Ai’s chin and force her to meet her eyes. “So, if I take out enough of those who would be willing to deal with you, your lot will need to rush and find a way to make money. And being rushed makes one sloppy.” She took her hand off of Ai and reached back to her laptop and turned it around.

“But I never thought you would be this depraved,” She gave Ai a shit eating grin as she showed the ‘Cam Shiters’ account page on it. “Literally whoring yourselves out for some quick money. Truly pathetic.” She spat on the floor at Ai’s feet.

“We’ve done worse,” Ai stated simply. “And my friends will do even worse to you.”

“No, they won’t,” Rebecca said coldly as a twisted smile appeared on her face. “Because I now have you as leverage, and they will do whatever I want if they want to keep you safe. And we will be showing them what happens if they don’t.” She waved her hand towards the door leading into the warehouse.

From beyond the door a lot of people could be heard talking and moving about.

“I’ve acquired some inmates from the state’s prison,” Rebecca leaned against the desk as her eyes watched Ai’s face intently, wanting to remember her face and how it will soon look. “Each one had been sentenced for raping women, and you will be thrown to them like a piece of meat to the hungry lions.” She gained a sick grin on her face. “And since you like filming this filth, I got this being recorded and it’s getting broadcast live.”

“Is that all?” Ai’s bored look really sent Rebecca for a loop. “Should I start explaining how this won’t work, or would you prefer it to be a surprise?”

“If you are hoping your pets will save you, you are wrong,” Rebecca’s face turned red in anger. “I have men positioned around this place with flamethrowers. While guns might hurt them, fire will make sure they stay down for good.”

“That is one of the many holes in your plan,” Ai stated, much to Rebecca’s rising anger. “You are looking out instead of looking in.” An inhuman grin appeared on Ai’s face as it stretched up and passed her eyes. “You assumed it was Ai you caught that night.”

“What?!” Rebecca screeched in shock at the sight before looking at the man still holding onto ‘Ai”. “Richard, shoot her!”

But the man remained completely silent, not moving in the slightest to follow her command.

“Hole two,” ‘Ai’ began to shift back into Gwen’s normal form. “You only had one person transport your prisoner.” Lifting up the arm that Richard was holding to the light, one could see that the hand was actually melded into the arm. “Richard is currently knocked out in the car.”

At her words, the fake Richard seemed to collapse and shrink into Gwen’s form like a deflating balloon.

Rebecca turned around quickly and grabbed a walkie talkie that was on it and pressed down on the talk button. Opening her mouth to try and call for help from her guard, she suddenly found a thick gooey mass covering her mouth, preventing her from speaking. 

Gwen had made it across the short distance between the two of them in an instant and shifted her hand to form a seal around Rebecca’s mouth. With a hard yank back, she pulled her into her arms where she engulfed her body with a second pair of arms that sprung from her sides.

Plucking the walkie talkie out from Rebecca’s hand, Gwen pressed the talk button and spoke into it.

“The whore’s show is about to start boys,” She said in a copy of Rebecca’s voice. “Be sure to keep anyone away who might hear her screaming.”

“Yes ma’am,” A voice replied over the radio before Gwen crushed it so that there would be no way for Rebecca to call for outside help anymore.

“Now, Hole three of your plan,” Gwen’s look took on an appearance of pure maleficence as her two free arms began to rip apart her captive’s clothes and begin to fashion them into bounds and gags. “Me and Sai are very protective of Ai, and would go to any lengths to keep her safe. Even if that means we have to make an example of some dumb bitch.”

Glancing over at the computer screen, a rather ironic idea popped into her head.

“And that will be a very special episode of Cam Shifters.” She said, searching around the desk and found a camera. “Staring you as me.”

XxX

(Half way across town)

The real Ai pulled out her phone as she just got a notification. She was currently sitting in a car idling near a grocery store, Sai lounging on the back seat .

“There is a stream for Cam Shifters,” Ai started with a frown as she opened up the notification and pulled up the stream. Sai leaned forward and looked at the screen to see what was going on.

“Hey web people, Sai her” A tall man in a suit greeted the camera, who they guessed to be Gwen since Sai was here. “Sorry about the look, this is a really special stream dedicated to a close friend of ours, Rebecca Green.” Ai and Sai frowned at that name.

“Green is alive,” Ai summarized with a harsh frown. “She must be the reason why all our fencers are dead.” 

“I think being alive might be a problem for her,” Sai stated as he continued to watch the stream, causing Ai to refocus on what Gwen was doing. On the screen was Rebecca tied and gagged on the ground, struggling to get free.

“Rebecca has this odd prison gangbang rape fetish,” Gwen continued, ignoring the muffled shouts coming from Rebecca. “So Gwen was asked to shift into her and pretend to be our friend. I’ll be honest, it’s kinda weird seeing her like this. We are gonna pause the stream for a bit so I can get the actors in order, but stay tuned.”

A cartoon version of Sai appeared with a sign saying “We’ll Be Right Back.”

Ai exited the video and set the gps on her phone before pulling out of the parking lot, a serious look on both hers and Sai’s face. 

Over the years, they have come to know all of what they could and couldn’t do with their shifting powers. And while Sai could make doubles of himself, they knew Gwen couldn’t do the same. And given that Gwen was taken away from the police station and had no way of planning this out beforehand, it meant that Rebecca had planned to have Ai raped.

They now were out for payback, and Ai knew exactly where Rebecca lived.

XxX

Hefting Rebecca over his shoulder, Gwen walked through the door to the warehouse with the laptop under his other arm. When he entered, about a dozen men in orange prison jumpsuits turned to look at him and the woman over his shoulder.

“Greetings men,” Gwen called out over the crowd, causing them to quiet down a bit. “Do you know why you are all here?”

“Does it really matter?” One of them asked as he walked towards Gwen with a smirk. “Why not leave that woman with us for now, she seems a bit roughed up and might need to be looked at.” 

“I’m taking that as a no to the question,” Gwen said with a frown on his face before looking over the crowd. “You lot are here as a form of community service,” He could hear the sound of some groans of disappointment. “We are a part of Cam Shifters, have any of you heard of us?”

“Fuck no,” A tattooed Latino shouted from the left. “Ya think we got time to look up whatever gay little company in prison?”

“Pitty,” Gwen’s voice came out loud as the prisoners began to become restless. “Because we are here to have you all in a porno we are filming here.” That caused the group to go silent, their eyes all turning to the bound woman. “And this is our actress, Gwen. But she will be going by the name Rebecca for this film.”

“Wait,” The first guy who talked to him held up his hand. “You mean to tell us… That we are here for community service, and we gotta just fuck that woman?”

“Cam Shifters focused on specialized flick,” Gwen decided talking to the one man was much easier than paying attention to the whole group. Leaning forward, he let his voice get a bit rougher as to make sure they understood what she was going to say. “We don’t want you just to fuck Gwen. We are here for a hardcore prison gangbang rape, and will have you all fucking, screwing, and ravaging her until we have what we want. Even if it takes all day and night.”

Gwen saw that the prisoner’s eyes were now locked back on him, and he was quite happy with what he saw. A hunger.

“Each of you were picked from across the state, because you are exactly what we need,” Gwen continued with a grin on his face. “Each of you have been sentenced for the same crime, rape. And that is what’s key to this porno. Gwen here will try and resist you, and you are allowed to be however rough you need to be.” 

Rebecca began to pick up on her struggles again to try and escape, tears were streaming down her face now as she fought against her binding. But her poor timing of her newest attempt just made the prisoners eye her up. As her clothes were used to bind her, all she had protecting her dignity was her underwear.

Gwen could see the prisoners starting to get aroused from the sight.

“Now!” Gwen barked out in a loud tone. “If you want to fuck Rebecca here.” He put emphasis on the name. “Line up right here so we can get a shot of you, if you don’t then go stand in the corner by the lockers.” 

The prisoners never lined up so fast before. They stood shoulder to shoulder, looking forward like they were trained soldiers instead of criminals. 

“Good,” Gwen said under her breath. With a grunt of effort, he put Rebecca on the ground as he pulled out the laptop. She did try and squirm away from him, but his foot was enough to keep her in place.

With a few clicks on the computer, the stream was live again.

“Alright prisoners,” Gwen called out in a commanding tone. “My name is Richard Green, and I am here on order of the state.” He looked over the prisoners who were doing a poor job hiding their excitement and arousal, but he didn’t really care about that. “A new policy was passed this week, and you all will be the first to test it out. So feel glad you are serving your country.”

“Sir, yes sir!” One of the prisoners said, causing Gwen to crack a smile.

“In an attempt to decentivize the criminals to commit crime, we are going for an Eye for an Eye approach,” Gwen motioned at Rebecca on the ground. “This woman here was found raping a middle school student in her basement, so she has been sentenced to being raped in return.”

“Woo!” Some of the prisoners cheered at that.

“Now, I want you to strip down, all the way,” Gwen called out, and they did so happily. He was honestly a bit disappointed at the sizes he saw, but it was to be expected that no one could match up to his high standards. “Have at her boys.”

And with that, Gwen walked away with the laptop as the swarm fell on Rebecca. He never once looked back as she went through the office and out the warehouse. Even when he heard her cry for help and mercy, it quickly fell silent as the mouth was put to use.

Getting in the van he arrived in, Gwen drove away and shifted back into her normal form. Reaching into the cup holder, she pulled out a cell phone and dialed Ai’s current number. It was answered by the third ring.

“Who’s this?” Ai’s voice asked.

“Rebecca is taken care of,” Gwen stated simply, knowing her words would be enough to tell who she was. “Where are you two?”

An explosion could be heard on the other side of the line.

“Framing Rebecca and her husband for terrorism,” Ai didn’t even sound fazed by the explosion. “The police will be finding their house filled with homemade explosives and plans to blow up the Washington Monument for Women’s RIghts.”

“I don’t get how those two are related, but okay,” Gwen had to do a U-turn as she drove to the smoke cloud she saw in the distance. 

“Terrorist doesn’t need to make sense,” The sound of a car door closing could be heard on the other line. “Especially when it killed their teenage daughter when one of the explosives went off in their house. The media won’t care how crazy it sounds.”

“You killed their daughter?” Gwen asked in surprise.

“There is a bloody mess in the house,” Ai replied in a half answer. “And we will be having a house guest for the foreseeable future.”

“Oh?” Gwen parked her car at the side of the road, hanging up the phone and getting out of the car.. A light blue car then rolled up from the opposite direction and parked next to her. Getting inside, she continued. “A bit of mercy from you Alice?” She said in a joking tone as Ai began driving again.

“Don’t call me that,” Ai adjusted the diver’s mirror to stare at her. “Sai is with her right now feeding her a story about how her parents had a secret life of action and adventure, but they were killed by the secret alien invasion.”

“...I can’t tell if you are joking or not,” Gwen said as she looked at Ai in confusion.

“Basically a bunch of tropes of those Young Adult Books put together,” Ai smirked as she turned off the main road and onto a dirt path. “Orphan kid, secret world, call to adventure, that kind of stuff.” She parked the car and they both got out.

“That kinda sounds like all our lives,” Gwen commented as they opened the trunk and pulled out some gas cans and began to douse the car. The two of them continued to coat the car with gasoline in silence. When they were done, Ai pulled out a match and set the car on fire. Gwen opened her mouth to say something but Ai already knew it was coming.

“Only if you can get her to agree to it,” Ai pulled out her phone and checked the GPS for Sai’s location. 

“You don’t know what I was going to ask,” Gwen pouted as Ai began to walk west and she followed.

“About her joining the stream,” Ai stated.

“No,” Gwen said in a half offended tone. “I wanted to know if we can train her to be a gun girl or something cool. Me and Sai got stealth and close combat, you got the brains, but we need a long range person.” A long pause stretched between them. “Okay, I did think about her joining the stream too, but I haven’t met her yet. I need to know someone before I do that kind of thing.”


	9. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly story but does contain Lesbian Sex

_ Episode 9 _

“We’re here!” Gwen kicked in the compound’s door as she and Ai finally made it back after spending most of the day walking and hitchhiking, it was already night when they reached the gates.

“Aliens!” A girl’s voice yelled out as she tumbled off the couch and hid behind the arm rest. “Sai, help!” Gwen could only chuckle at the scene playing before her, it wasn’t the first time she had been called an alien.

Ai just ignored the commotion and just walked past Gwen and the girl, heading further into the compound to take a break in her room, it had been a long day.

“And who are you?” Gwen asked as she approached the couch. “I’m supposed to be here, how did you get in?” She knew full well why she was here, but Gwen still had to play ignorant.

“My name’s Claire,” A young girl with short blonde hair slowly came out from behind the couch, eyeing Gwen up and down to see if she was a threat. From the brown coloring of her roots, Gwen would say that it was dyed blonde like her mother’s was. “Sai brought me here after…” She trailed off and looked away.

Gwen gave a sigh before calling out into the compound.

“Sai, did you kidnap a child?!” Claire looked a bit offended by the title. 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that,” Sai finally entered the living room from wherever he was before. Given the wet hair, she would guess shower. “She’s Green’s daughter.”

“Reb’s or Doc’s?” Gwen tilted her head in false thought.

“Rebecca,” Sai said, causing Gwen to grimace. “Yeah, I know.”

“Damn,” Gwen swore as she took a seat on the couch. “I can still remember the last time we saw each other like it was yesterday.” It was about ten hours ago. “What finally got her?”

“Some Lovecraftian-looking thing,” Sai took a seat on the couch, a gap between the two of them. ‘Come take a seat Claire, Gwen here is a very powerful friend to have on your side.”

Claire hesitated for a moment before standing up and walking over to the offered spot on the couch. This also let Gwen get a good look at their possibly new teammate. To be honest, if Ai and Sai didn’t say that Claire was a girl, Gwen would have guessed she was a boy.

The short hair cut, the black t-shirt, the lack of breast. While Gwen would have confused her for a boy, she will admit that Claire was at least a cute tomboy.

“So, how much did Sai tell you kid?” Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow as Claire took her seat between the two of them.

“I’m not a kid,” Claire huffed, looking down at her lap. “I’m thirteen, a teenager.”

“Forgive me for not being able to tell,” Gwen said in a teasing tone that caused Claire to send her a glare. “Still didn’t answer my question. How much do you know? About your parents? About me and Sai? About this place?”

“My parents are…” Claire stopped herself and grimaced. “They  _ were _ some kind of guardians for humanity. Stopping these… monsters when they started to become a danger to the locals.” She tried her best to paraphrase the story Sai had given her hours earlier.

And it was a load of BS. Her mother was traitorous fencer of stolen goods, and her dad was just a bodyguard she liked to fuck from time to time.

“Never really knew your father that much, only in passing,” Gwen began to speak in half truths. “I knew your mother longer than I knew him. I once saw her take on about a dozen guys out by some warehouses.” Sai had to turn away to hide his smirk at that before he regained control and faced Claire again with a serious expression.

“I wish I knew the real them,” Claire said in a longing tone. “As for what I know about you guys… Are you really a shapeshifter like-” She got that question answered with Gwen becoming her twin. “Okay, guess you are.”

“Despite me and Sai both being shapeshifters, shifters for short, we aren’t the same,” Gwen explained, creeping Claire out a bit by hearing her own voice from someone else. “I’m the result of a magical ritual trying to give a pond of primordial ooze sentient. Let me tell you, it was not pleasant the first few years of being goo.”

“I was basically a science experiment,” Sai began his story. “An attempt to create the ‘perfect human’, but that experiment literally went up in flames and my tube was busted open. Somehow ended up escaping the fire, and lived off the streets for a while with the odd jumble of half information in my head the scientist put in there.”

“What about the other girl, the red head?” Claire’s question brought about a genuine smile from both of them.

“That’s Alice, but don’t call her that,” Gwen said in a conspiratorial whisper. “She goes by Ai now.”

“Ai is basically the only thing that keeps the roof from falling in on us,” Sai continued. “She is just a normal, run of the mill, human. But she is basically the den mother, and keeps Gwen and me in check and helps us with getting the info we need for whatever mission or job we might be on.”

“Missions?” Claire asked.

“The two of us are professional thieves,” Gwen grinned at Claire’s shocked look. “How did you think we met your parents? Sometimes we would have to steal something from either a secret government base or magical compound and bring it to your parents to take care of it.”

“And what would they do with it?” Claire asked in awe.

“They would make sure that it went to the right hands,” Gwen shrugged, leaving out that the right hands usually had the most money in it. “Now the question is, what are we going to do with you?”

Claire jerked back in surprise at the sudden change of subject.

“What about me?” Claire said, a bit of worry could be heard in her voice.

“Our line of work can be rather dangerous,” Sai said seriously as he looked at her. “And having you around might put you in danger as well.”

“Enough of the melodrama,” Gwen rolled her eyes at Sai. “This is basically a red pill, blue pill thing. Either you stay here with us and be trained to be useful or you can leave and deal with the Werefeet thing yourself.”

“Werefeet?” Claire asked in confusion.

“Long story,” Sai sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Since your parents are gone, the ones who attacked them might just leave you alone and let you live a normal life.” He gave a long sigh. “But there is also a chance that they would want you because of your parents anyway.”

“So my choices are either live here and maybe die, or leave and maybe die,” Claire gave a pained laugh. “Not much of a choice.”

“Living here will drastically increase your chances of survival,” Gwen pointed up. “No one knows you are here, and we can make you stronger given time.”

Claire bit her lips as her mind racked with indecision, and the two shifters let her think this out for herself. 

“I’ll stay,” Claire finally said after several minutes of silence. At her words, Sai placed a hand on her head to comfort her before he got up.

“Let me make you something,” Sai said as he left the room. “You haven’t eaten yet.”

Claire gave him a small smile as she watched him leave, her eye lingered on the doorway he left from a bit too long and Gwen noticed.

“Someone’s got a crush on Sai,” Claire jumped in shock, her mind was elsewhere for a moment.

“What, no I don’t” Claire denied, a blush on her cheeks.

“Hey, no judgment here,” Gwen raised her hands in a pacifying manner. “I’ve checked Sai out on more than one occasion over the years. He’s got a really nice face and butt.” Her words only served to embarrass Claire even more.

“Well, he’s really good looking,” Claire admitted.

“Yeah, and none of it is shifted. That’s just his normal appearance,” Gwen continued, trying to get Claire to open up a bit more with some girl talk. “Perks of having your body crafted by some science nuts, everything from your face to your ass are made to look great.”

“What do you normally look like?” Claire asked and Gwen grimaced at the question. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She added quickly, worried she might have just touched on a bad subject.

“Well, I would never win any beauty pageants,” Gwen gave a bitter laugh, shifting back to her normal Gwen appearance. “I tend to change my base appearance every few months or so, but only use my true form as a scare tactic. People always scream when they see it.”

Hesitantly, Claire put a comforting hand on Gwen’s shoulder.

“You seem like a nice person,” Claire tried to give some words of comfort, which ended up not sounding as well as she thought once said aloud.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gwen wrapped an arm around Claire’s shoulder and brought her in for a half hug. “I don’t really care about that nowadays. I got people like Sai, Ai, and now you who I can win over with my stunning personality.”

“And her great humbleness,” Sai added as he entered the room, a bowl of leftover stew from the cabin. “What have you two been talking about?”

“Your ass and my face,” Gwen bluntly stated and caused Claire to give out a surprised laugh at the poor summary of their talk. “Would you like more of a recap?”

“Lesson one Claire,” Sai put the plate on the living room table in front of Claire before taking his seat on the couch. “ Gwen rarely lies. She prefers speaking in half truths, and will enjoy trying to get you to draw the wrong conclusions. And it usually about sex.”

“Like that time I went under the table in a restaurant and used my mouth on a rather sensitive part of this guy’s body,” Gwen gave a cheeky smile as Claire just stared at her with a blush, her mind trying to listen to Sai’s advice to figure out what she was saying. “And he ended up making a mess all over my dress when I was done.”

“We were being held at gunpoint by some mafia,” Sai began to translate. “Gwen dipped under the table and bit one of the gunmen’s calves. She ended up getting blood on her outfit as the bite punctured the man’s leg.”

“Oh,” Claire nodded her head, now understanding after his explanation. Pausing in her eating, she took on a look of thoughtfulness for a few moments before she spoke again. “I’m here because Sai took me from my house. When we got here, he got naked and gave me something warm to put in my mouth.” She held up her stew with a weak smile.

Gwen busted out laughing and Sai groaned, but he smiled all the same.

XxX

They ended up talking with each other for the rest of the evening about some of the weird adventures that Gwen and Sai had been on. When it was finally getting late, they showed her to the blue bedroom, the sheets had been cleaned, and said their goodnights.

“Surprised you didn’t try and pull her into the stream,” Sai said as they walked down the hallway and to their room. 

“You and Ai are the same, thinking I would just up and do that with someone I just met,” Gwen huffed. “I have to really like someone before I do that kind of thing with them, it’s called love making for a reason and I only do it with people I love.” She gave Sai a playful punch.

“Love you too,” Sai chuckled, rubbing the spot on his arm. “So you are waiting till you fall for Claire before inviting her, that’s rather romantic of you. I’ll give it a week or two.”

“Sai,” Gwen gave a theatrical gasp. “You think too little of my love. I already started liking her once I saw her checking you out, we got similar taste in our men. Give it about three days of training before I’m ready to admit my undying affections for her. Need to know how she will react to our style of life.”

“And if she doesn’t meet your standards?” Sai asked with a raised brow as he opened the door to the bedroom.

“When I found out what Rebecca did, I imagined destroying her life completely,” Gwen slipped into the room. “Claire got lucky you dealt with her instead of me, because you chose to take her with you. I planned on another special stream, much like her mother’s.”

“You were going to gangbang her?” Sai said skeptically, that didn’t seem right with how he knew Gwen to work.

“Oh no,” Gwen gave him a smirk. “It was only going to be one dick, but it would have belonged to a dog.” Turning to her right she saw Ai already set and ready for the stream. “How are things online?”

“Pulled down Episode 8,” Ai stated as the shifters took their place. “Can’t have Claire finding out what happened to her mother like that. You two ready for the stream?”

“Ready and wet,” Gwen gave her a thumbs up, causing Ai to sigh.

“Sai, you are in charge of the cameras,” Ai said as she walked past her computer and towards them. “I'm joining in tonight.”

“Really?” Sai and Gwen both said in surprise.

“It was due to dumb luck I wasn’t the one thrown to those inmates,” Ai simply stated as she took off her jacket and threw it away onto the floor. “I refuse to have a part of me taken due to some vindictive person's idea of justice or punishment. So I am doing this willingly before someone else tries to take it by force.”

“And you want me and not Sai?” Gwen asked with a frown. “Don’t get me wrong, I do love you Ai, but the two of you have known each other for longer.”

“Because Sai would just see it as something he was told to do,” Ai gave Sai a long look. “We know you are just doing the streams because you are asked to. While you can drive me crazy with your impulsiveness and stupidity, you are very loyal and are someone I trust with my life. But you are only going through the motions because you feel you have to.”

Sai frowned at her words, but couldn’t dispute them. He walked past Ai and took up his spot on the computer.

“Gwen, you have your own problems as well,” Ai continued as she took her spot where Sai once stood. “I’m not sure if it is from your time in the wild or how you were made, but you are driven by some unknown rules of your instincts. You seek out warmth and companionship like you are starved of it, and will go to any means to keep it safe.” She turned to look at Gwen. “Love and obsession have no difference to you, so I know you will hold onto this night like it was the most valuable of jewels or greatest of treasures.”

Reaching down, Gwen took hold of Ai’s hands gently into her’s. A visible rippled goes through Gwen as she looks back at Ai, starting from her hands and passing over her body in a wave.

“Ai, I honestly don’t know if you are right or wrong about what you are saying,” Gwen gave her a small smile. “But I truly do believe that I love both of you. But when I change my body like this, to be just like a normal human both inside and out, I feel so different. I can feel my heartbeat picking up when I am near you. My throat starts to ache from the words I want to say.”

Gwen’s eyes begin to tear up a bit as she looks from Ai to Sai and back to Ai.

“I just want to keep saying I love you,” She takes one of her hands from Ai and wipes away the tears in her eyes. “And I feel so happy that my eyes can’t help but cry when I can say these kinds of words. Ai, I love how you get upset at me and Sai when we get in trouble. I love how you laugh at those jokes that go over Sai’s head. I love how you can be so sure and strong of your convictions that no force in the world can change your mind.”

Gwen looks back at Sai, tears begging to fall.

“Sai, I love how you never give up when we need you to do something,” She continued as she listed off her reasons for Sai. “I love how happy you get when we get our targets after a long job. I love how you can still show others mercy after all you have been through. I...I just love you both so much and could never stop loving you.”

Gwen stood there with her chest heaving after her speech, no longer caring to stop her tears.

Ai did something surprising to all three of them as she pulled Gwen into a hug.

“You are a selfish idiot,” Ai softly stated as Gwen wrapped her arms around her. “You are manipulative, gullible, and too compulsive.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “But you are also compassionate, warm, and trustworthy.”

Another pair of arms appeared to wrap around the both of them as Sai joined in.

“You are a lustful pervert,” Sai simply said. “But you're our lustful pervert.”

“Thank you,” Gwen breathed out with a gentle smile on her face. “How about no stream tonight.”

“You are saying no to sex with Ai?” Sai questioned, skepticism in his voice. 

“We are, but I’m not going to be as shifter tonight,” Gwen looked up at Ai. “I want to have us both fully experienced as just humans.

“Fine,” Ai relented after a moment of silence, putting a hand on Gwen’s head. “But money will be a bit tighter since we have Claire now and no full stream this week. So don’t expect much in the way of food.”

“Me and Sai will do another marathon stream tomorrow,” Gwen volunteered, causing Sai to roll his eyes at his involuntary enlistment in this. 

The three of them stayed together for a moment longer before they broke apart.

“So, if you two are going to do it, what am I supposed to do now?” Sai asked as he made his way to the door. “You guys are going to be using our bed, and I doubt Ai will let me in her room.” He gave a questioning look at said girl, and the glare was enough to tell him the answer.

“Best to sleep on the couch for tonight,” Gwen recommended. “I got a plan for Claire tonight to start getting her ready.

“Right,” Sai chuckled as he left the two girls alone.

“Do you even know how to have sex without shifting?” Ai asked as the two of them began to strip down from their clothes. 

“Kinda,” Gwen admitted after thinking about it for a moment. “I sometimes shift some of myself to a normal human when Sai is having sex with me. It really hurts with how big he is, but I can like it in small doses.” Ai gave her an odd look at that bit of information. “So I’m basically going to do what Sai did that didn’t cause pain.”

Once they were both naked, Ai looked at Gwen expectantly as she was the supposed residential expert.

“I’m human right now, I can’t exactly just throw you on the bed right now,” Gwen motioned at how Ai was taller than her by about six inches. “Right now just lay down on the bed and get comfortable, it will help with the height difference.

Ai did as Gwen suggested and laid down on her side, and Gwen was quick to lay down next to her. When they were close enough, Gwen started with a simple kiss on the lips. Followed up by a second one before going into a deep kiss with the third.

Gwen had one hand supporting the back of Ai’s head as the two of them kiss, her free hand roaming across her body. Ai copied her actions but had both of her hands free to explore Gwen’s body.

A soft caress with the fingers, a light draw of the nails, a teasing thumbing of the nipples. Gwen showed Ai the spots to focus on with her body, and she was a fast learner. They would break apart from the kiss for air every so often but continued on for several more minutes before finally breaking off for good.

“So, how was that?” Gwen gasped with a flushed look on her face, not used to human lungs.

“I have been kissed and felt up before,” Ai said, but the red of her cheeks showed that this wasn’t going bad so far. “I was a teenager at one point.”

“Then let me show you what would have gotten you kicked,” Gwen joked as she brought herself down to Ai’s breast. Leaning forward, she licked one of the nipples before beginning to suckle on the breast. With it in her mouth, she gently let her teeth glide against the nipple.

“No teeth,” Ai’s voice hitched a bit when she said that, tempting Gwen to do it again but decided against it. She simply moved over to the next breast when she felt she had done enough to the first, but her hand would continue to tease the nipple to keep it stimulated. 

“Are you ready for the main course?” Gwen asked with a cheeky smile at Ai’s hot and bothered face, trying to keep a straight expression on it. With some gentle prodding, she managed to get Ai to lay down on her back so she could lay down on top of her.

It took a few tries of Gwen putting their hips together before she found the right spot, enticing a chill of pleasure down her spin and goosebumps on Ai’s skin.

“Try and keep in time with me, but don’t try and force it,” Gwen instructed as she began to move her body in a slow manner, letting their clits rub against each other. Ai followed soon as she began to understand Gwen’s pattern, but it was far from professional.

As Gwen picked up speed, sometimes they would mistime their movements, or Ai would accidentally slide a bit out of the way.

And that wasn’t the only thing they were rubbing together, as Gwen’s breast would brush against Ai’s hardened nipples if she extended enough. The two of them were panting as they continued to rub their bodies together, uncaring of the growing wetness and mixing of juices of their pussies.

The amateur sex continued for several long minutes before Gwen was surprisingly the first one to cum. Then as if she was waiting for that, Ai followed soon after.

The two of them simply laid there on the bed panting, sweat covering their skin as they simply relaxed and let the feelings of the after sex glow wash over them.

“I love you Ai,” Gwen said after a moment.

“I suppose I feel the same,” Ai said the same, in her own stoic manner. “Just don’t expect me to do this kinda thing often.”

“But we will do this again?” Gwen questioned, seeing how Ai worded her statement. “Good.” She said as she rolled off of Ai and began to get up off the bed. “Now I need to work on my Claire project. Do you need anything while I’m up?”

“Just turn off the light when you leave and lock the door,” Ai said as rolled over and off the spot seeped in her sweat and their juices. “Gonna need to clean this in the morning.”

“I’ll strip them off when you get up,” Gwen stated as she pulled open a draw and pulled out a pair of Sai’s boxers. “Goodnight.” She called out as she turned off the lights and locked the door behind her as she left.

“If sex is all it take to get you to clean up, might be worth it,” Ai muttered to herself.

xXx

Claire woke up feeling oddly warm in the morning, which was rather odd. Her house was usually kept rather cool. Opening her eyes, she didn’t see the light purple of her bedroom wall, but dark blue. Another oddity that her mind was trying to figure out before it all clicked.

The memories of yesterday all came back at her. She wasn’t in the house anymore, she was in the compound. And this wasn’t her old bedroom, but the new one that her rescuers gave her. As her mind began to wake up bit by bit, she tried to get up out of bed and try and found a shower to get cleaned up, but found an odd weight pressing down across her midsection.

Looking down, she saw… an arm?

Following the arm she found the body connected to it, Sai.

Claire dropped her head back on the pillow as a blush burned her cheeks. That was why it felt so warm, Sai’s body was right up against hers! His front was against her back as they curled together.

Part of Claire’s mind was panicking on what to do, but another part of her drew her face back to make a secretive smile. She was currently being held by a boy she found to be really cute, and she was pretty sure this wasn’t a dream.

She could feel his hot breath on the top of her head, the crook of his neck where her head rested against, his chest against her back, the…

Claire could feel something between her butt, and given her checklist she was making of Sai’s body pushing against her, she had a good idea what it was.

Claire broke out in the biggest blush she ever made. And to make matters worse, she could easily feel how big and long the thing was and it was big and long.

Knowing the situation she was currently in, her mind quickly came up with a plan of escape, ignoring the part of her that wanted to stay.

Very slowly, Claire began to try and slip her way out of Sai’s embrace. It started with his arm up high enough so that she could begin to slip the rest of her body out on the other side of the bed. Working her body away from his without waking Sai up was a slow process of inching herself away.

Getting her feet and head away were the easy part, but as she was moving her body away, her butt brushed against Sai’s… thing. As a subconscious response, Sai’s hips actually moved forward and Claire found her butt’s guest was back. She had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop her squeal of surprise.

After several more minutes of working herself away, Claire found herself free of Sai’s grasp.

Moving through the room quietly as she could, she made her way to the door and snuck out into the hallway with no more surprises.

“Thank god,” Claire sighed as she walked down the hallway, she vaguely remembered a bathroom in the general direction she was going in. And she needed to take a cold shower.

It was a few moments after she left that Gwen walked out of the room wearing Sai’s boxers and to the living room to wake up Sai.


	10. Daddy's Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Incest, Double Vaginal, Oral Sex, Size Shaming, and Blackmailing

_ Episode 10 _

For the following week, Ai found herself conflicted about her choice of letting Gwen be the one who took her virginity. On one hand, Gwen was much more agreeable to any requests made by her and helped her out more often with maintenance of the compound.

On the other hand she had declared on the Saturday stream that she was dedicated the marathon fucking to Ai for letting her finally taking her ‘V-Card’. She had also been very huggy, and Ai had found Gwen in her bed several times when she woke up in the morning. In her room despite none of the locks seeming to be tampered with.

Ai could only hope that Gwen would eventually calm down over time. And she was more thankful of Sai’s decision to bring Claire, because Gwen couldn’t resist messing with the young girl and would leave her alone while she was playing around with the teen.

Gwen, on the other hand, found this week to be quite fun for her. If she was not hugging or snuggling Ai, she was working on Claire. And she really enjoyed both of those activities.

She had found Claire to be a very impressionable girl who wore her heart on her sleeves, and would do her very best to try and fit in with all of them. It was a trait that Gwen liked, it showed that the girl was adaptable and wouldn’t be as easily broken by this new world she was thrust into.

Her and Sai were the ones who decided to take up the role of making Claire better, while Ai was busy working on getting in contact with old connections now that Rebecca was no longer a threat. Sai was the one who taught her of the creatures that the world liked to pretend didn’t exist, while Gwen taught her how to take them down.

“Look what I go for you,” Gwen said in a singsong voice as she walked into the kitchen, pointing a gun at Claire, who gasped and ducked behind the kitchen’s island. “You’re very own gun!” She continued, placing the gun down above where Claire was hiding.

Hearing the sound of the metal touching the stone top, Claire peered over the island and saw the gun laying there for her. Hesitantly, she reached out and lightly ran her fingers over the metal before grasping it in her hand.

“This is real,” Claire gulped as she could feel the weight in her hand. “But, I don’t know how to use this,” She said, looking up at Gwen with worried eyes.

“No one knows at first,” Gwen dismissed the worry with a wave of her hands before pointing at a cereal box. “Take a shot at Captain Crunch over there, you need to get a feel for it.”

“I…” Claire began before she hardened her face and set her shoulders. She held the gun up with both hands as she took aim at the cereal box, Gwen could see her muscles tighten in her arm as she drew back her head as she expected the bang from the gun and a kickback.

Pft.

The gun made a soft noise of air being released before a tranquilizer was stuck just to the right of the Captain’s hat.

“It’s a dart gun,” Claire finally said after a moment of stun silence, causing Gwen to bark out a laugh.

“Yeah, Ai would be rather upset if we made bullet holes in the wall,” Gwen smiled at the girl, causing Claire to send a glare her way at the misleading prank just pulled. “That’s just a gun we use when there are too many guards to sneak around and we need to take some out. We aren’t really big on the whole killing thing.”

Claire gave out a breath of air with that bit of information, she wasn’t sure if she could kill something yet. The gun now felt a bit more comfortable in her hand since she knew it wasn’t anything lethal. Looking back over to Gwen, she found the shifter was placing ammo magazines on the counter.

“Now, you should always keep one backup magazine on you when we go out,” Gwen instructed the girl as she stacked five of the cartridges together. “These have a special mixture of normal tranquilizer and Vampire Slug blood, so it should be good on most living things.” She gave Claire a teasing smile. “Don’t be using these on Sai to sleep together again.”

Claire’s face heated up at that, Gwen had been making similar comments all week, but Claire just couldn’t help it. Nearly every day since the ‘Bedroom Incident’, she had either almost seen Sai’s dick by accident or had accidentally brushed against his crotch.

Accidentally walked in on Sai in the shower.

Had to brush against each other in the small laundry room.

Tripping over a bump in the carpet and falling against him.

The number of events just kept piling up.

During the morning of the ‘Bedroom Incident’, Sai had apologized to her and said he had forgotten that they had given her that room and just went on autopilot when it came time for bed. Turned out that her bed room used to be his.

That just caused another round of blushes when she thought about how she was sleeping in the bed that Sai used to use, and she would never admit to take a sniff of the covers that night.

But when Gwen found out, she had been teasing Claire about it all week.

“It’s never going to happen again,” Claire huffed and crossed her arms. “And nothing happened, he was just laying next to me when I woke up so I got out of bed. That’s all!” She was just glad that Gwen was never around for the smaller incidents.

“Trust me, I know nothing happened,” Gwen said, her teasing grin still on her face. “Let me tell you something about Sai’s biology,” She shifted into Sai, much to Claire’s discomfort of seeing her smile on his face. “Sai rarely has something between his legs most of the time.”

Claire blinked at that comment, knowing that was the opposite of what she knew to be true. This caused her to frown as she remembered Sai’s words of Gwen loving half truth but rarely lying. So was this a half truth or a rare li?.

“Yeah, having something there is a weak spot that a lot of people would aim for,” Claire knew that to be true. “So Sai gets rid of it.” Maybe a lie. “The only time he has one is to either use the bathroom-” Sounds true. “Or for other things.”

Claire looked at Gwen in confusion at that last statement, but saw the grin was still there so she had an idea of what ‘other things’ were, but…

“What do you mean ‘other things’?” Claire blushed as she asked that

“Well you see Claire,” Gwen began holding out her hands, one with her index and thumb touching and the other with just the index out. “When a man and a woman really like each other, the man will stick his thing inside of a woman.” She began to thrust the finger between the other two.

Claire broke out in a blush. Grabbing the gun and cartridges in her arm, she quickly left the room.

Considering that every time an incident happened and she either almost saw or felt the existence of the Sai’s dick, it either means one of two things. That Sai had a bladder problem…

Claire threw the gun and supplies on her bed before shutting the door behind her and locking it. Leaning against the door, she slid down it as the pieces of everything clicked together in her mind.

Or that Sai...

“He likes me,” Claire said with a small smile on her face. She just sat there against the door, enjoying the idea. But all things come to an end, and someone knocked on the door. Sighing, she got up and opened the door, finding Sai to be standing right on the other side. “Oh, hey Sai!” She said a bit louder than she intended.

“Hey Claire,” Sai smiled at her, pulling out a shoebox that was under his arm and held it at her. “Gwen said you would like this. I got no clue what’s inside, so be careful.” He added before walking away with a wave goodbye.

“Alright,” Claire gave a wistful smile as he watched him go before closing the door. Taking the box to the bed, she placed it down next to her as she sat down on it. She saw there was a note attached to the top of it. 

Taking it off, she read what was written on it.

_ Another gift. Freshly made, use them well. Read instructions. -G _

Opening the box to look inside.

…

Claire slammed the lid right back onto it. The box was full of sex toys, each one with a tag tied to them. She remained there for several minutes with her hands clasped on the top before she removed the lid again.

xXx

“What was in that box?” Sai asked as he walked into the bedroom where Gwen and Ai were getting the stream set up. The question caused Ai to send him a quizzical look before she looked at Gwen.

“Nothing bad,” Gwen said unhelpfully. “If she doesn’t like it, Claire can just stuff it in her closet and forget about it.” She gave him a mischievous smile. “But only if she wants to.”

“Fine,” Sai sighed as he turned to Ai. “Anything special tonight?”

xXx

3

2

1

“Welcome back interweb people,” Gwen greeted with a wave. She was standing alone in the bedroom, her hair wet and a bath towel around her body.“Sorry about how weird these past few streams have been. It’s been rather hectic on our side.” She gave the camera an apologetic smile.

“But we do have some good news,” Gwen cheered right back up. “We now have a new member in our little dysfunctional group, and she’s got this huge crush on Sai. Been trying to get her to admit it to him so they can finally fuck and invite her to the stream.” She begins to make a jacking off motion with her hand near her crotch. “I wanna see if we can double-stuff her. Now, on to the stream!”

The scene changed to a blond boy in the living room, he was sitting on the couch and watching something on the TV. From the expression on his face, he seemed bored to the world and was just watching the TV for the background noise.

“Hey James,” A blonde haired girl walked into the room, her hair laying wet against her skin, wearing nothing but a bath towel around her. “Is dad back from the store? I really need the highlight dye.”

“Not yet,” James frowned at his sister’s question, flicking through the TV stations now. “Traffic must be bad. Just send him a text Hina to see where he’s at.” He missed the upset look on Hina’s face as she bit her lip, her eyes flickering from the front door to him before she gained a smirk as an idea came to her.

“I’ll just wait for him to show up,” Hina walked towards the couch with an assured march. “Once he’s here I need to get the dye right away before my hair dries.” She told him as she walked in front of him and with no hesitation sat on his lap.

“What the hell,” James swore as her wet hair already began to get his shirt wet. “You're wet, and naked! Get off.”

“No, he would be mad if I got the couch wet,” Hina refused outright, even going so far as to lean back into him. “So you are gonna be my seat till he gets here, you are already wet now anyway, so what does it matter?”

“You are still naked, and sitting on your brother,” James said slowly as to emphasize those points. 

“I’m wearing a bath towel,” Hina said back in the same slow tone. “Besides, this is the closest you will ever get to having a girl on your dick.” She looked back at him with a smirk, causing him to look away in frustrated embarrassment.

“Do whatever, I don’t care,” James said bitterly, resigned to his fate for now. Hina gave him a triumphant smile before looking back at the TV.

The two sat in silence, James flicking through the TV, not really seeing what was on it. His eyes were on his sister as a warmth filled his body over her being so close. With her leaning in on him, he could feel a lot of her curves pressed against him.

If one was to ignore the wet hair drenching his shirt, it was almost a pleasant thing. Because to contrast of the cold wetness was his sister’s warm body, but he had to keep his mind away from thinking of certain parts of hers touching him, less James Jr showed up. And that would be a really bad thing with her in his lap.

He was staring at the nape of her neck when he heard her say something that his mind didn’t process as she got up, jerking him from trance.

“What did you say?” James asked in a bit of a dazed confusion, watching as Hina opened up the cabinet beneath the TV.

“Since you can’t decide on anything, I’m getting a movie,” Her tone was a bit frustrated at him. “Now do you have anything you want?” It was at that point that she bent over and began to look at the movies stored inside of the cabinet, and he saw something special.

With Hina bent over, James got a front row seat to his sister’s butt and pussy. He stared with a fixated stare as he watched it sway from side to side as Hina dug through all the movies. James could see the wiggle of her ass as she moved, and the tuft of hair right above her pussy that showed a few days of growth. 

It was almost hypnotizing to watch.

But he failed to forget one thing, to keep James Jr down. So when his sister finally picked a movie and turned around to talk to him, she could see him pitching a tent.

“What the fuck James,” Hina shouted in disgust, causing James to jump and the growing horror to dawn on his face as he realized his mistake. “You were getting a hard on for me?! What’s wrong with you?”

“I-I, no, I-” James stuttered as he tried to think of something, anything that might get him out of this.

“Take it out.” Hina ordered as she pointed at his pants.

“Wha?” Was the most intelligent replay he could give at the moment.

“You were staring at my pussy,” Hina growled as she jabbed her finger at his pants again. “So I am gonna get to see your junk and judge it as well. Or I will tell daddy about you spying on me naked.” The look in her eyes told him that she wasn’t joking.

“But.. I can’t…” He said lamely, a redness building on his face at the thought of it.

“Oh daddy,” Hina began in an overacting manner. “James did something awful! I caught him spying on me when I got out of the shower, and he had his dick in his hand. Masturbating to me! I feel so violated.”

“That never happened,” James tried to argue, but he couldn’t put any conviction behind his words. He knew how it would play out if Hina said anything like that to their dad, he would believe her without a doubt. “Fine.” He gave in, grumbling as he undid his pants and took his penis out of his underwear.

The dick seemed happy to finally be freed from being so restricted in his pants as it stood erect for Hina to see. From the last time James measured it, the dick was about six inches long and he could easily wrap his fingers around the girth. It wasn’t a pornstar dick, but he felt it was about average.

“Is that it?” Hina asked with disappointment in her tone that stung him inside. “I’ll be honest James, you talk a big game but this just shows you were all talk.” She strode toward him with a hand on her hip.

“My dick is perfectly fine,” James shot back. “But I suppose you would know more about dicks, wouldn’t you?”

“Ha, trying to imply I’m a slut?” Hina laughed at his attempt to hurt her. “Let me tell you, I’ve only had one dick inside me, and it wasn’t pathetic as yours.” She was going to say more, but they heard the sound of keys jingling outside the front door. “And here’s daddy now.”

James froze in fear as he realized the same. And here he was with his dick out and his sister half naked. He tried to get up from the couch, but the unthinkable happened.

Hina turned around so her back was facing him and sat right back down on his lap, his dick slipping right into her pussy with next to no effort. James couldn’t help but let out a gasp as it felt like his dick was suddenly smothered in warm honey.

He could only sit there as his body sent him a number of mixed and panicked messages: Run, Fuck, Hide, Warm, Good. Before he could even hope of recovering and acting on any of those, their dad entered the house and saw them.

“What are you two doing?” Their dad asked. He was a man of a rather average build, and dressed like he was a well off banker, which he was. His blonde hair was kept short and neat with little product to keep it up.

“N-Nothing dad,” James tried his best to deny that anything was wrong, but his flustered appearance on his face and nervous eyes gave him away easily. “Hina was just-”

“Oh daddy,” James could feel his heart restricting at those words, he knew what would come next. “It’s all your fault.” Or not.

“What is, Hina?” Dad put the plastic bag he was carrying down on the ground as he looked at the two of them. “Did something happen?”

“I had gotten myself all warmed up and ready for you when I got out of the shower,” Hina gave her father a pout. “And you weren’t here.” She opened up her towel and spread her legs for her dad to see that James was inside of her. “I was so horny I couldn’t help myself.”

James’ heart stopped as he stared at his dad’s face, waiting for any kind of response to Hina words. He wasn’t sure what she was doing or talking about, but she was his only hope right now.

“Oh honey,” A loving sigh coming from their dad was not what he expected. “I’m sorry, but there was an accident at a traffic stop. I texted your phone but… it’s clear you don’t have it on you right now.” He looked her up and down.

“Sorry,” Hina bashfully looked away at him. “Do you think you can help me, please?” She sent him a pleading look. “James was just too small and now I am too bothered to think about anything else but your dick.”

“Okay,” Dad gave her an amused look as he began to undo his belt. “But you deserve a punishment for letting James in your pussy, that was supposed to be only for me.” Pulling off his pants and tossing them to the side, he was left in nothing but his underwear as he stood in front of them. “You have to suck me off.”

“Aw,” She whined, but the smile on her face showed it wasn’t serious. “Ok, but you have to cum inside, I just took a shower.”

“What is going on?!” James finally rebooted his mind.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you James,” Hina said in false sincerity. “But me and daddy have been doing it for years. All it took was one night and I was hooked for life.” She leaned in and whispered something in his ear so their dad couldn’t hear. “Why do you think I became his favorite after 15?”

“Enough gossiping,” Dad said in a stern voice, reaching into his underwear and fishing out his cock. “Time for your punishment Hina.” When he pulled out his dick, his kids had two different reactions; Excitement and Shock. Guess who was who.

Dad was holding in his hand a thick seven inch dick, beating James in both sizes easily. It made him feel small, but the feeling grew worse when his dad moved and it flopped about. His dad was bigger than him while still soft.

He brought it up to Hina’s face, rubbing the dick against her cheeks like marking territory before he brought it up to her lips. With a smile, Hina planned a kiss on the head before opening her mouth to let it.

With an ease that showed great practice, she had taken the seven inches of soft dick in her mouth with no hesitation. When she had taken it to the base, she began to bob her head on the dick, never taking more than half the dick out of her mouth before hilting it again. 

And her head wasn’t the only thing moving, as James found himself let out a groan of pleasure as her hips gyrated in his lap. His dick stirred around in her insides, brushing against her insides that never seemed tight enough to hold him down. It was like even her insides were teasing him with the promise of something she would never give.

“I expect you to keep this all a secret son,” James looked up at his father in a daze. He stood above them with his arms crossed, acting like he was doing nothing out of the ordinary as Hina sucked his dick. “This is just how the business world is.”

“What?” James asked in confusion, trying to focus on anything but the warm silky feeling brushing against his dick.

“You need to leave people satisfied,” Dad grunted as Hina reached up and began to fondle his balls. “In the office during the day, and the bedroom at night. Many deals were sealed by my cock in the right hole, so I need to make sure it is ready for anything and practice when I can.” He reached down and took Hina’s head in his hands and pulled her against his crotch.

It was now that James realized that Hina’s throat was bulging, their father’s cock had gotten much larger. After a moment of keeping her there, Dad let her go and she pulled back all the way so that the dick came out with a wet pop.

James felt like a child again at seeing the cock.

It was a twelve inch veiny beast of a cock, coated in his sister’s saliva. He couldn’t believe that she had taken that so easily, but it would explain why her pussy could never hold him. She was stretched loose over the years by that one monstrous dick.

With a smile on his face, his dad looked at them and began to speak.

“Now Hina, it’s time for you to get off of Ja-” James could feel a bit of him deflate as he knew what his dad was going to say.

“No,” Hina crossed her arms over her chest in refusal, cutting their father off, causing him to raise a brow at the disobedience. “Daddy, I love your cock, it's just the best, but this is James’ first time. I wanted to show him like how you taught me, but my pussy just wasn’t good enough.” She looked down, her fist curled up in her laps.

Their dad’s eyes softened a bit at that, but James could see a smile from the side of Hina’s face.

“So, just for tonight, can you both be in my pussy?” Her smile was gone by the time she looked up at her father. “James needs all the help he can, and we need you.” Their dad sighed at that and nodded his head.

“Just for tonight, lay down on your back James,” He ordered.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” James asked slightly panicked. 

“No,” Their father grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the couch, Hale falling back on him. “This is for your own good.” He glanced down at where James’ dick was. “And Hina was right, you do need the help.”

With no other words needed, the dad thrusted half of his dick inside Hina, causing both of his children to cry out pleasure. His dick was exactly what Hina had been keeping herself ready for, and the teasing of Hina’s pussy had made James’ dick sensitive. so it suddenly being pushed against a wall by something hot and solid brushing against it was enough to make him gasp.

“Only that far in,” Dad frowned as he felt his dick pass his son’s. “Might need to do something else for you.” He muttered, but neither James or Hina knew which of them he was talking about, but neither had the chance to ask as he trusted nearly the rest of his dick into Hina.

Pausing only for a moment to get used to the feeling of an extra dick in the way, their dad began to get to work and fucked Hina like James wasn’t even there. But James could feel every thrust as it rubbed against him on one side, and the warm silkiness of Hina’s pussy on the other.

James couldn’t believe it, but he found the experience to be very arousing as his dick began to twitch from the excitement. If that was what it felt like to have his dick dominated inside of a pussy, it felt really good. He could only last a few moments longer before his dick finally had enough and came inside of Hina’s pussy and on his dad’s dick.

But even with his dick spent, the feelings against his dick only seem to be all the better.

“That soon?” Dad asked with a furrowed brow, actually picking up speed as James’ spend dick began to soften and give him more room. He was not sure if he should be disappointed or not about his son cumming. He didn’t know how much Hina did before he showed up so it might have been expected. “Nevermind.”

“A little quick shot,” Hina teased as the liquid was barely halfway inside of her before it was used up as a lube by their father’s dick.

“That’s why you shouldn’t have let him inside of you,” Dad chastised her. “What if he got you pregnant?” 

“His dick was too small for me to feel,” Hina defended between pants. “And I’m on the pill like you asked. My womb is only for you and your seed” That caused her father to grin at her as he picked up his pace.

“So you want me to fill you up that badly?” He asked with a teasing smirk. “To load you up with some baby batter and slather your insides white?” His dick was starting to twitch as if it was growing excited by his words like his daughter was.

“Yes daddy, please,” Hina begged.

“But-” Dad said with a grin as he suddenly pulled out of her all at once, dislodging James’ dick from the pussy. Their dad began to work the shaft with a fever. “You never got me to agree inside.”

“No daddy,” Hina said with an exasperated sigh as she held her hand out to cover her face as his seed came out in ropes that covered her stomach and breast, but didn’t fight it too much and just let him run out. “Now I’m all sticky,” She complained, reaching out and touching some of the semen before licking it from her hand.

“That’s why you always double check your agreements,” He was with a satisfied look on his face, and despite just cumming, his dick still stood erect and ready. “Now, let’s take round 2 in the shower to get you cleaned up.” He scooped her up in his arms, ignoring as his seed got onto his shirt.

Glazing back, he saw James’ still laying on the couch panting and gasping for air after all the excitement.

“I don’t think he is cut out for that kinda sex,” He whispered to Hina.

“I’ll work on making him an ass slut,” She whispered back, which her dad nodded to.

“Pegging and homosexuals are not as uncommon as people think in certain business,” He gave her a proud smile for her idea.


	11. Claire's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Teenage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sex, Oral Sex, and Sex Toys

_ Episode 11 _

Claire couldn't help but fidget under Gwen’s knowing look in the morning when she came to the kitchen for breakfast.

“So, how was your night?” Gwen asked in a teasing tone. “You seem a lot more relaxed today, like you got something out of your system.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Claire lied, it was only some rubbing no penetration. “I put that box of ‘stuff’ in the closet.” She sent what she hoped was a convincing glare. “You are just trying to get under my skin, that's all.”

Gwen just smiled at Claire’s rather stilted speech, she was a poor liar.

“Claire, I don’t think you realize how loud you were last night,” Gwen’s words caused Claire to blush at the implication. “I could hear you as I walked past your room last night,” She told her, leaving out that she had shifted some bat ears to listen in after the stream. “So you were either having fun, or very devoted to your religion with all the cries of ‘Oh god’.”

Claire placed her head on the counter top, it felt cool to her beat red face.

“Why do you keep doing this,” Claire whined. 

“It’s all a part of your training,” Gwen stated like it was obvious. “You need to understand three things about what I am doing. First, I am desensitizing you to situations that would normally make someone lose their cool, and possibly their life in our line of work” 

Claire gave her a look that said she didn’t believe that at all.

“Two, you need to get use to the idea of sex,” Gwen continued, undetured by the look. “As we are training you for field work, sometimes you will have to go undercover with either me and Sai. And that can mean pretending to be a couple, lovers, or married for a good few weeks, so you will be seeing us naked quite a few times.” 

“Married?” Claire asked with wide eyes, which Gwen found amusing as she focused on the one of the three that had the least amount of sex. “Wait, me and you?” She looked a bit troubled at that.

“If it’s the girl thing,” Gwen shifted to Sai . “I can easily become something far more pleasing to you.” She walked around the counter, Claire watching her the whole way. When she got to her, Claire found herself being held in a gentle hug. “Some nights you will just fall asleep in our arms, simply enjoying the feeling of someone being so close to you.”

Gwen’s words were oddly soft to Claire, like she was actually trying to comfort her now instead of teasing her.

“And other times it will be a hot and passionate night of sex,” And just like that, Gwen was back making her blush. Claire had to duck out of Gwen’s arm to get some space as she moved a bit away.

“And what’s the final thing?” Claire asked with folded arms.

“Ah yes,” Gwen’s smile grew wider. “The final thing you need to learn is that we are very open around here.” That caused Claire to frown as she didn’t understand what that meant.

“What do you mean open?” Claire frowned. 

“What are they teaching kids these days?” Gwen sighed with a shake of her head, shifting back to normal. “I mean an open door policy.” Seeing that Claire still didn’t get it, she decided to go blunt as a bowling ball. “You can just go up and ask either me or Sai to have sex with you, and chances are we will say yes.”

“What?!” Claire shouted.

“What what?” Gwen asked back at her. “I was rather clear with that one. If you ever want to have sex, _ just ask. _ ” She made sure to stress the last words to get in Claire’s head. “I’ve been tempted to ask you several times honestly, you are very cute.”

“But. But, sex is supposed to be something special,” Claire tried to argue. 

“Which is why I am waiting on you and Sai,” Gwen nodded her head in agreement. “Your first time is something special, so I’m trying to not be the one who takes it.” She sent a hard look at Claire that caused her to reel back in surprise. “But Sai will never take the initiative, you have to be the one who asks him. So grow a backbone and ask him, or else.”

“Or else what?” Claire asked worriedly, the smile on Gwen’s face didn’t help things either.

Motioning with her hand for Claire to follow, Gwen left the kitchen and down the hallway. They continued in silence until they reached her bedroom and opened up the door. With another silent motion, Claire entered the room and Gwen closed the door behind them.

Gwen then made a beeline to the closet and pulled out the shoebox, and Claire got nervous at the sight. Part of her wondered if she should be running away now. Gwen’s hands wrapped around a dildo and pulled it up from the box and showed it to her.

“If you don’t ask,” Gwen smiled as she shifted and began a copy of Claire. “I will simply teach you those lessons by proxy.” And at those words, Gwen slipped off her now oversized pants and panties and sat opened legged on the floor. “Now, pretend this is Sai.” 

Gwen pressed it against her pussy and thrust it in in one go.

“See how your pussy spreads?” She asked, pulling back her pussy lips to let the stunned Claire see. “It is actually quite flexible, so don’t be afraid to try something a bit bigger.”

Claire could only watch as Gwen began to explain toy after toy, using each one on the copy of her own body. Part of her screamed to look away, to leave this compound and be anywhere else but here. But another part of her… It wanted to stay and watch.

The sight of her body being stretched and filled with such things, imagining it was herself made her feel warm and out of breath. It was like how she felt when she brushed against Sai’s thing, and it wasn’t exactly a bad feeling.

Hesitantly she pointed at one of the toys.

“And how do I use that one?” She asked in a voice just above a whisper, but it caused Gwen to look up at her with a growing smile.

“How about you get undressed and I will show you,” Gwen said, and Claire obeyed. 

xXx

3

2

1

“Hey interweb people,” Gwen greeted cheerfully as the stream started. “This is a truly special stream tonight, so I hope you guys are ready for it.” She turned to look at Sai to her right. “You think you are up for this?”

“It’s rather straightforward,” Sai shrugged his shoulders. “Insert penis in you and corny dialogue, like most pornos. Just none of that weird music some of them have… Ai, why don’t we do music?”

**“We are rather dialogue focused, so the music would be distracting.”**

“Well, the music doesn’t really matter to me,” Gwen added before walking off camera, much to Sai’s visible confusion. “And we aren’t gonna be doing any viewers’ request today.” A scuffle could be heard off camera.

**“What? Gwen, put me down!”**

The off screen scuffle soon fell silent as Gwen walked past the camera with Ai over her shoulder, giving up a hopeless fight.

“I don’t think Ai will be happy about you forcing her to join us,” Sai said with a pained look on his face, thinking about how upset the red head will soon be. He actually edged away when Ai sent him a hard look that told her unamused she was with her situation.

“What, no,” Gwen shook her at Sai’s suggestion. “Me and Ai aren’t gonna be a part of this stream tonight, I found a substitution.” Walking across the screen to the door, she opened it up and left the room, leaving Sai standing there confused.

“Uh…” Sai looked back at the camera. “Well… That just happened…. Gwen is so gonna be getting a punishment stream next week.” He muttered as he looked hoping for anything to end the awkwardness.

And the end came in the form of Claire meekly walking into the room, her eyes on the floor as she walked up to him. There was something in her hand, but Sai couldn’t make out what it was because it seemed to be half crushed in her hand as she squeezed it.

“Did… Gwen send you?” Sai asked hesitantly, and Claire nodded her head. “Do you know what for?” Another nod. “And you are okay with that, like she isn’t blackmailing you or something?” Claire shook her head this time. “Ah… okay.”

Claire said something, but Sai couldn’t make it out.

“What was that?” He leaned in closer to better hear her.

Taking a deep breath, Claire took a hold of the rim of the skirt she was wearing and pulled up the front, showing a wet and inflamed pussy to Sai.

“I want you to put it in me,” Claire said with a mix of passion and desperation. “I’ve been masturbating to the thought of your dick all week, it’s all I can think about. I want your dick Sai, I need it inside of me!” While she started speaking softly, she eventually got to the point where she was shouting out her desire.

Sai just blinked at the sudden declaration, surprised by what Claire was saying and surprised that it only took Gwen this long to make her like this.

“Okay,” What else could he say but that to her. At his agreement, Claire thrust her hand forward that held the thing he noticed earlier and he could now see it was a box of condoms. Medium size.

He knew that there was no way she could have gotten those herself, she had yet to leave the compound to his knowledge. They must have been from Gwen, a message to him about his size perhaps? The fact that she didn’t hand Claire a box of XXL Magnum Dong actually said a lot about how she felt about the teenager.

Sai would have played along with whatever plan Gwen had for Claire even if it was the XXLs, but the fact that she had used such a reasonable size told him that she wanted this to be a pleasurable experience for Claire.

“Thanks,” Sai took the condom and motioned to the bed.”Let me get this on, go ahead and lay down on the bed.” He instructed and Claire was quick to follow them. Opening the box, he found the condoms and a piece of paper inside of it as well.

Glancing over at Claire to see she had begun to undress, he began to undress as well while trying to read what was on the note without raising any suspicions. 

_ Keep used condoms, sending them to RG. _

He chuckled at the idea of Rebecca getting a condom full of old semen that was pulled from her daughter.

Reaching down, he placed the condom over his dick and shifted so that he would fill the rubber. He would guess it was about six and a half inches, but he could feel it could stretch a bit more for a larger size but decided to keep it as is for Claire’s first time.

Turning back to Claire, he could see her fidgeting on the bed, clearly shy about her state of undress.

“You look beautiful Claire,” Sai gave the usual line for when he saw nervous women. 

“Thanks,” Claire blushed as she looked away. “S-So, how do we do the stuff. I mean I know how it is done, this is just my first time and all.” She tried to explain as she began to panic.

“Just let me take care of you Claire,” Sai said in a soothing voice as he climbed into bed. Claire soon found him over her, his body seeming much larger up close than before. Lowering his hips down a bit, he let the length of his dick rest against her pussy. “I will be gentle.”

Claire could only nod her head as she could already feel tremors running up her body as Sai began to rub his dick against her already wet pussy. He only pushed against her a few times before he pulled his hips back to let the tip of his dick meet her pussy.

“Alright, I’m going in,” Sai told her as he slowly began to sink his member inside of her, enticing a gasp from Claire at the penetration. He was slow to work his dick inside of her, with only small thrusts in and out to get her used to him.

But he had only made it a small distance inside of her when he met the barrier that kept Claire a virgin, causing him to grimace as he knew what was to come next.

“This is the hard part,” Sai said in a serious tone to get Claire’s attention. “If I go any further, it will hurt for a bit but the pain will fade. Are you ready for it?” He asked.

“I…” Claire hesitated for a moment, a flash of worry in her eyes. “Yes, please do it.”

At her words, Sai took one last thrust and forced him dick through the barrier and Claire cried out in pain.

“Ow, ow, stop!” She shouted as her face scrunched up in pain.

Sai remained still, not moving any part of him that might hurt her. He remained so as Claire tried to pull herself back together, clearly not thinking that it was gonna hurt that much.

“Just, please don’t move,” Claire said in a pleading voice as she blinked back tears.

“Do you want to stop?” Sai offered. 

“No, no,” Claire shook her head. “I want to do this, and I knew it would hurt. And… it doesn’t hurt as much now.”

“Should I go on?” Sai asked with a raised brow, trying to see if Claire was just putting up a strong front or if she needed more time.

“Yes, just go slow,” Claire’s look at him showed that she did feel some pain, but wasn’t gonna give up yet. Sai actually respected her for that and began to slowly work his dick inside of her gain. It was about three quarters of the way in when Claire began to start panting as the pain finally faded away and the pleasure returned. 

When he finally got himself full inside of her, he let his dick sit there for a few moments.

“Oh god, I feel so full,” Claire reached down and touched the spot on her stomach where he should be. “I can’t believe I finally did it Sai, you are so big inside me.” That comment made him smirk.

“Claire, you forget I am a shifter,” Sai told her with a knowing smile. “I can make myself much bigger if you wanted me to.” He offered, watching her face as her mind began to understand his words, causing her to hesitate before she spoke her next words.

“No, I don’t want you bigger,” Claire said, much to Sai’s surprise. In his experience most women would have loved a bigger dick, Gwen being a prime example of that. “I just like the feeling of you inside of me, it’s just so warm and comfortable.”

“A lot of people could take a lesson from that,” Sai commented as he began to pull himself back, about half way out. “Enjoy the small things in life.” He thrust the dick back into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. “And find pleasure in them.”

Sai now truly began to fuck Claire. The room filled with the sounds of his hips slapping against her as well as her cries of pleasure bouncing off the walls. Deciding that he had fucked her enough one way, he had bodily grabbed her and flipped her over so that his dick was striking her insides in brand new places when he saw something from this new angle.

Something was sticking out of her butt.

“You’re wearing a butt plug?” Sai said in surprise at the sight, pausing in his thrust.

“Oh that,” Claire sheepishly smiled, she was panting hard after his hard fucking. “I kinda made a deal with Gwen that she could use my ass if she helped me finally confess to you.” She gave a rather nervous laugh. “She’s been helping me with toys to get ready… and some tongue stuff too.”

“You might end up regretting that,” Sai smirked at her, gripping onto the butt plug. “She’s been known to be a bit much when it comes to sex.” He gave the plug some twist and experimental tugs, causing Claire to gasp from the interaction as both her holes were being played with.

“I told her I would do it,” Claire told him with some conviction in her eyes. “And I’m not going back on my word.” That caused Sai to laugh and start fucking her again, but now added playing with the plug as he was doing it.

“Don’t blame me if you can’t sit for awhile then,” Sai half joked as he nearly pulled the plug out by accident before pushing it back in. “Of course, knowing Gwen, she would offer you a seat in her lap till you were all better.”

“I-Oh god,” Claire tried to reply, but she could feel something building up inside of her now. “I’m getting close Sai.” She panted out as she grabbed the bed sheets, her insides tightening around Sai and the plug.

“Ok, I’ll cum with you,” Sai told her as he began to pick up his pace.

He never got a reply to that as she gave out a final cry as her juices squirted out of her and around Sai’s cock. Seeing that as his cue, he let out his own seed.

The two of them simply stayed there together as they let the pleasure roll over them for several moments. Finally, Sai pulled himself out of her with a wet sound as he pulled the condom along with his dick.

Pulling the condom off, he tied the opening in a knot and tossed it in a nearby trash bin. He couldn’t exactly hold on to it for Gwen at the moment, so she could get it later. Just as he was moving away, Claire called out to him.

“Sai, do you think you can just stay with me for a bit longer,” She sent him a longing look. “I-I don’t think I can walk back to my room yet.” That caused him to chuckle.

“Alright, we can rest for a bit,” He agreed and laid down next to her on the bed, which she took as an opportunity to snuggle into his side.

xXx

“Looks like they are done,” Gwen commented as she pulled her head up from Ai’s crotch. The two of them were in the living room, having pulled the stream up on the TV to watch. And it was after a bit of prodding from Gwen that Ai let her have some fun. “Should go and turn off the stream.”

“You are not leaving me half finished,” Ai’s hard look caused Gwen to let up a nervous laugh. “Let the audience watch them cuddle for a bit, cause if you leave me like this I will make your punishment all the worse.”

“Right, sorry Alice,” Gwen gave her a teasing grin as she lowered herself back to work on Ai’s pussy, just to find Ai leg-locking her head against her crotch. She never saw the satisfied smirk on Ai’s face at the muffled sound of surprise Gwen made.

A little deal that Ai had gotten from Gwen was that they would only have sex if she was fully human. So while Gwen the Shifter could have easily just pushed away and recovered from that, Gwen the Human was fully at the mercy of the bigger girl.

Ai supposed it paid to remain fit despite not being the muscle of the group. And she was pretty sure she was discovering herself to be an S, which fit pretty well with Gwen admitting to being an M their first time.

A perfect punishment stream popped into her head.


	12. S&Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short transition chapter to move us to bigger things that can be done in the story, but can be a bit uncomfortable for some readers. As a summery for those who don't want to read this chapter because of the tags, Ai is a S but Gwen is not a M. This chapter contains Blood, Bondage, and Toys

_ Episode 12 _

Gwen could honestly say she was nervous about the upcoming stream with what Ai had been doing to prepare for it. She had gone out and got several unmarked boxes and had them brought to the basement, and Gwen could hear power tools the one time she tried to listen in through the door.

Whatever Ai had planned, Gwen wasn’t sure if she would like it. Given that last time it was Sai being punished with a several hour fuck-fest, she had no idea what Ai was doing. Even when she asked Sai if Ai had asked him for any help, he told her that Ai wasn’t telling him anything.

“Um, are you alright?” Claire asked, bringing Gwen back to reality. Shaking those thoughts from her head for the moment, she focused back at her side project.

“Don’t worry, it’s all on me at this point,” Gwen gave the girl a reassuring smile before shoving the butt plug into the teenager’s ass, causing said girl to gasp. She had been spending the past week swapping to different sized plugs every day, some bigger some smaller. “You just need to worry about keeping that ass ready for me.”

“And when is that?” Claire looked back at her as she pulled up her shorts, she had begun to grow use to being surrounded by sex now. She was still mortified when she found out that her first time had been broadcast online, Gwen just so happened to ‘forget’ to tell her that.

“Hmm,” Gwen pretended to think about that before she answered. “Whenever we get another request for something like that from the stream.” She gave Claire a rather knowing smirk. “And with how popular you are with them right now, we are getting a lot of requests.”

“Great,” Claire halfheartedly replied. “People on the internet are thinking about me.”

“And masturbating to you.”

xXx

3

2

1

“Uh, hey guys.” Claire shifted around nervously on her feet in front of the camera. “I’m Claire, and… Sorry, I’m just new to this. Didn’t even know I was gonna do this till about five minutes ago.”

**“Don’t worry about it”** It was oddly Sai’s voice that came out instead of Ai’s. **“Viewers at home and at their office bathroom, this is another one of our punishment streams. Gwen was very naughty and denied you guys what you wanted to see last time, but we don’t see too many complaints about little Claire here.”**

“Thank you for watching my stream,” Claire had a blush on her cheeks at the reminder. “I’ve been told I should be joining in when enough people ask for me.”

**“Isn’t Claire just the cutest,”** Sai teased before he continued.  **“And the reason why I am now in control of the stream is that our Tech Girl, Ai, will be the one doling out the punishment tonight. And just a warning, I had to go down and help get Gwen set up, so this stream will be a bit… different.”**

“Now, on to the stream,” Claire delivered her final line as the cameras switched.

The scene now showed a dimly lit cellar, with two figures standing in the middle of the room. One of them was a woman with red hair wearing a blank mask over her face to hide her identity. She wore a woman’s business suit, and held a riding crop in her other hand. A duffel bag sat at her feet, containing who knew what.

The other one was Gwen in her base form, her hands were bound together and lifted above her head by a chain connected to the ceiling. She was already naked, and for once seemed nervous about it as she fidget about as much she could in her current state.

**“You’re live”**

As that was the cue to start, Ai began to pace around Gwen’s tied form.

“You’ve been very wild lately,” Ai said in a cold tone as she looked Gwen up and down. “Disobedient, reckless, and not giving a thought to the consequences of your actions.”

“I just-” Gwen tried to defend herself, but Ai slapped the crop against her side. “Ow! What the hell, that’s real?” She cried out in pain as a red mark appeared on her skin where it hit.

“I didn’t ask you to speak, this isn’t a trail,” Ai reprimanded her, resting the crop in both her hands. “This is your punishment. Keep speaking and the ability to speak will be taken from you.” Gwen frowned at that, but didn’t say anything else for the moment.

“Now, the reasons for your punishments,” Ai continued on. “First, you had interrupted and hijacked the stream for your own personal enjoyment above what the viewers had asked.” She brought down the crop again, slapping it against Gwen’s thigh this time.

“Ow! I didn’t say anything that time!” Gwen cried out, lifting the hurt leg away from Ai. That only caused Ai to whip her again with the crop on her exposed ass now. “Stop that!”

“You were told not to speak,” Ai hissed, putting the crop under her arm and approached the duffel bag. “And so, I will take your ability to speak away from you now.” She stated as she pulled out a black ball gag.

“Come on Ai, this i-umph,” Gwen was cut off as Ai put the ball gag in her mouth and snapped it around her head to prevent it from coming off.

“You are being punished Gwen, and you keep piling up reasons to do it,” Ai said coldly as she began to pace around her again. “Secondly, you failed to tell Claire what she was getting into properly. She had no idea about the stream and we could have been pulled down if she said something she’s not allowed to.” She leaned in to whisper something harshly in her ear. “Like her age.”

This time Gwen got her other butt cheek whipped, and her sound of pain was muffled by the ball gag rather efficiently. 

“And finally,” Ai stopped in front of Gwen to face her fully. “You were about to leave me half finished and would have walked off if I didn’t stop you.” She whipped across the breast for that one, which enticed a louder sound of pain. “Never leave a job half done Gwen.”

At that, Ai walked back to her bag and put the crop inside of it. Rummaging around it for a bit, she pulled out an eight inch dildo and held it in one of her hands while the other one dragged the bag along with her closer to Gwen.

“You always seem to like big dicks on stream,” Ai stated casually as she lowered herself down to Gwen’s crotch. “So let’s do a little experiment and see how many you can take.

Gwen made quite a few noises against that idea, and actually tried to move her legs away from Ai, but she couldn’t really go far before she was on her tip toes and couldn’t go any further. 

“Claire told me about how you and her played with these all week long before the stream,” Ai was easily able to adjust herself so she could get the dildo set up at Gwen’s crotch. “So I know you like them.” Without a bit of hesitation, Ai shoved the dildo up inside of Gwen’s pussy till it was fully in. 

Gwen gave a muffled cry at the insertion.

“That’s one,” Ai idly stated as she reached into the bag and pulled out another dildo and set it up against Gwen’s pussy. She then pushed this one up inside of Gwen as well, and found it wasn’t as easy as the first. That caused Gwen to give out a louder cry followed by a series of smaller ones.

“You’re making yourself smaller,” Ai frowned as she looked up at Gwen’s face, seeing it in a grimace. Reaching up, Ai pinched Gwen’s clit and gave it a twist, causing her to give out another muffled cry. “We’ve seen you fit more in the streams, and now you are suddenly against big dicks as a form of protest?”

Gwen shook her head at that vehemently, but Ai didn’t believe her for a second. She sent her a disapproving look before reaching back into her bag, trying to find something specific. Finding it, she brought it out for Gwen and the camera to see.

It was a one sided strap on, with a massive fourteen inch rubber dick attached to it, thicker than the previous two dildos combined. Gwen’s eyes went wide at the sight and began to shake her head rapidly, trying to back away from Ai again, forgetting about the chain that stopped her from getting too far.

“I was gonna save this just in case,” Ai stood up as she strapped the fake dick around her pants. “But it seems you just won’t learn your lesson.” It took a moment as Ai had to fight against Gwen’s struggling to get the dick in place. “So let this be your lesson from me, to you.”

With that, she jerked her hips forward and only got a few inches inside of Gwen. Gwen gave out the loudest cry she gave all night, causing Ai to draw her head back a bit from the sound, but didn’t stop her from continuing.

“This would be so much easier if you accepted this,” Ai snarled as she did her best to thrust the dick inside of Gwen’s stuffed pussy. As she continued, Ai did find it becoming a bit easier to push further inside of Gwen, but not by much. “I know you love big dicks so much, so enjoy this while it lasts.”

Ai could now start to feel something warm begin to seep into her pants, causing her to inwardly smirk at the feeling. Looking at Gwen’s face, she could see tears running down her face as it was twisted in fake pain

“You are already leaking Gwen,” Ai taunted as she continued thrusting, reaching down as she touched the warm liquid coming from Gwen. Brining it up to Gwen’s face, she began to wipe it along her cheeks. “Bet you wish y…”

Ai stopped thrusting to stare at Gwen’s face then at her fingers. It wasn’t wet with juices, it was blood.

“What?” Ai asked in stunned confusion. Now that she wasn’t trying to fuck Gwen and dismissing what she heard as acting, she really looked at her now. Gwen’s eyes were bloodshot from crying , not really looking at anything. She could see the ball gag moving and could hear something faintly muffled. “Gwen?” She slowly reached back and undid the ball gag.

“Take it out, please,” Gwen’s voice came out a whimper. “It hurts Ai, it hurts.”

“What?” Ai’s confusion continued to mound. “Why does it hurt, I’ve seen you take more.”

“You only wanted me as a human,” Gwen’s voice came out softly. “You only want sex with me as a human.” At those words, Ai remember that she had told Gwen to stay as a human for sex, but she only meant for that one time!

“I…” For one of the few moments in Ai’s life, she had no idea what to do. Her mind rushed with thought and half formed plans as it tried to think of everything and came up with nothing. Looking down, she couldn’t help but grimace at what she saw. The reason why it had become so easy to get more of the strap on in was because the blood was lubricating it. 

She had overstuffed a pussy till something broke.

“Sai!” Ai called out in desperation, remembering that they were being watched. “Get down here, bring a first aid and some ice.”

The stream went dead.

xXx

Gwen was able to seal up the bleeding herself once they got the stuff out of her. She ended up just getting rid of the pussy all together, leaving nothing in its place. Ai tried to apologize and explain herself, but Gwen simply got up and left the cellar. She spent the rest of the night and most of the next day locked in her room.

Claire was unfortunately the first one to see her and screamed, causing the others to rush out and see what was going on. Gwen didn’t look like the Gwen she knew anymore, she was an amorphous blob that looked of sludge and ink, with thick dark grey veins twisting inside of the mess, and a single bulbous hazy blue eye whose iris faded into the light grey sclera like a fog.

“Don’t worry,” Sai put a reassuring hand on Claire’s head. “That's just Gwen’s old form… been a while since I’ve seen it myself.” It was the same form Ai and him actually met her in, and she stopped using it years ago.

Gwen’s eye glanced at them for a moment before sliding into the kitchen and grabbing the first bit of food she saw and it was engulfed into her body. Her eye twisted around in her ‘head’ as she began to move back out of the kitchen, but Ai was standing there in the doorway.

“Gwen,” Ai’s face was troubled as she tried to think of what to say. “I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that all to happen.” She tried to just say the first thing that came to her mind, but it felt lacking to her. 

Gwen simply stared at her, not saying anything or even forming a mouth that would have let Ai know how she was feeling. The staring only lasted for a moment before Gwen simply oozed past Ai and went back into her room.

“I really fucked up,” Ai’s shoulders slumped at her words.


	13. Zeus' Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first fucking arc of the story, and I do mean FUCKING. That's right, each one for a while after this is gonna follow the theme set in this chapter, so feel free to request who you want. 
> 
> This chapter contains Oral Sex, Masturbation, and Excessive Cum

_ Episode 13 _

Gwen kept shifting into a new human form whenever she left her room, and it was… disturbing. Claire wasn’t sure if she should have stared or looked away whenever she saw Gwen’s form, as she looked half melted most of the time, like she had stopped between two people.

It was also much quieter in the compound, with her avoiding everyone and limiting their opportunities to interact with her by keeping herself locked up except to get food. 

Claire had no idea of what she was supposed to do about the situation, most of her days were spent training with Sai and she never felt like the mood was right for her to masturbate or ask Sai for sex either. She hadn’t even touched the toys Gwen gave her, even taking out the butt plug for the time being.

Sai didn’t really show any outward signs of the change affecting him, but he would always perk up whenever he heard Gwen’s door open and try and catch a glimpse of her as she went to the kitchen. He kept trying to find something to keep him busy and would pick up whatever hobby he could to fill the crushing silence. Currently, he was making soap voodoo dolls.

And Ai shut herself in her room as well, and would always appear tired with bags under her eyes and a disheveled look about her. It seemed like she had been sleeping well, spending too much time up late.

But it all changed a few days later.

Gwen was making her usual hunt for food in the kitchen when Ai barged out of her room with a pile of folders in her arm.

“Everyone get ready, we are doing a job!” She called out as she marched through the hallway and towards the kitchen. Throwing the folders haphazardly on to the table, she started to open them up and sort them out to be seen.

Sai and Claire soon entered the room, Gwen was hesitating nearby before she straightened herself up a bit and approached the table. The sight of that caused Sai to smile a bit, it showed that she was improving if she was up for a job now.

“What’s the job?” Sai finally asked as Gwen joined the table. Ai’s eyes darted towards her before she began to speak.

“We are stealing the Papal Ferula and the Papal Tiara,” Ai said as she pointed out a photo on the table of a man in a decorative white robe. Claire frowned at the picture, she could feel she had seen that man before on the news.

“We’re stealing the Bunny Ears?” Those were the first words Gwen spoke all week, it came out two-toned like she couldn’t decide how she wanted to speak yet. “And the Pimp Staff?”

“Bunny-” Claire began to ask a question, but Sai already knew the answer.

“Those are just the names Gwen gives them,” Sai pointed at two other photos, also showing the old man. “We are stealing from the Pope. We are taking his hat and his rod.”

“Good,” Claire nodded her head in acceptance of that, causing Sai to chuckle. Seems like the Greens’ didn’t raise their daughter to be Pro-Catholic.

“But you said we couldn’t last time I asked,” Gwen said pointedly at Ai.

“Well,” She gave Gwen a sad smile. “Think of this as an apology. We are gonna steal the Pope’s Bunny Ears, and steal the Pimp Staff.” And Gwen finally smiled at that.

XxX

Claire couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she stood over her first successful target. Her heart felt like it would burst from joy… or it was the adrenaline in her system. 

She was currently standing next to the emergency exit of a building, and a man in a black suit was currently laying at her feet. The only movement that showed he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest, but it was very shallow.

The reason for Claire’s excitement was due to the tranquilizing dart that was stuck in the man’s arm. She had finally shot someone one!

“Well done,” Ai’s voice caused her to jump and swing around, almost raising the dart gun again, but stopping when she saw who it was. Ai was currently sitting in the driver’s side of a black four door car with tinted windows. “Now get inside, they will be out soon.”

“Right, sorry,” Claire apologized out of reflex and got into the backseat of the car.

Thankfully the wait wasn’t long, as a disguised Sai and Gwen burst through the exit and quickly scrambled into the car. The sound of shouting could be heard not too far away inside the building. Ai was already pulling away before they even got the door closed.

“That was a close one,” Sai said with a note of relief as he shifted back to normal, trying to find a good way to lay down the rod so it wasn’t poking someone. “I did not expect them to be carrying guns, I thought that was against their religion or something.”

“They’re hypocrites,” Gwen shrugged as she changed to a new form, taking on the form of a young adult woman with auburn strawberry blonde hair. She had picked that form on the flight to Italy, and been using it as a new base form for her. “They are following contradictory rules from a story of a story that's been translated from another translation of a dead language with no-”

“Not a big fan either?” Claire said dryly.

“Nope,” Gwen simply stated, plopping the Pope Hat onto Claire’s head. “Kinda in my nature, all magical and whatnot. I do like some other religions, and…” She turned to look at Ai. “I think I have an idea for a stream.”

“Are you sure you’re up for one?” Ai asked cautiously, she regretted saying it like that when Gwen grimaced.

“After we get some ice cream and some sweets,” Gwen said after a moment of silence, before pointing at Claire. “Gotta celebrate the new girl’s first mission. Do we got the money for that?”

“...The fencers are coming back out of hiding, since it seems safe enough now,” Ai glanced at Claire in her mirror. “So we aren’t bad on money anymore. We don’t need to do the streams anymore if you want.” She offered.

“Really?” Gwen said as she thought about that. “Well, I didn’t really like the rushed feeling of the streams, it was rather sloppy at times.” She admitted. “But I did like some of what those guys online were suggesting, it was really fun to just play around like that.”

“We could always just make them normal videos,” Sai added his two cent. “Keep the money as a back up.”

“I… I wouldn’t say no to more stuff like that,” Claire looked out the window as she said that, embarrassed to admit that.

“Hmm.” Gwen let that idea bounce around in her head. “Yeah, I can see that. A video of us just enjoying ourselves and playing around, while tricking people into paying us for stealing their ideas.” A grin broke out across her face. “That sounds like something a thief would do.”

“That it would,” Ai agreed, a smile tugging at her lips.

“So, here is my idea-” Gwen began to explain her idea

xXx

**_Zeus’ Quest_ **

_ A Cam Shifter’s Production _

The scene of that of an old temple, lit by torches running across the walls of both sides. The floor was made of old marble, an image could faintly be made out on it but no one could tell what it originally was. At the very end of the temple, sat the statue of a man on a throne.

The statue was of a muscular man, with a long beard that reached his chest and a mane of hair sprouting from his head. The only piece of clothing that the artist had given him was a toga that only draped across his left half, leaving most of his muscles out for display.

A shadow was then cast over the room, as someone approached through the entrance. With a stride that showed purpose, a young girl in her teens moved through the temple and to the statue.

As she got closer to the statue, one could see how enormous the statue truly was, nearly forty feet tall. And as she continued to go further inside the torches would go out behind her one by one till the only ones left were by the sitting statue.

“Lord Zeus, I beseech you,” The girl bowed before the statue. With her eyes down on the floor, she missed how the statue’s eyes moved and looked at her. “My father and brothers are soon to be sent out to fight against the Persian’s army, and I wish for their safe return.”

The statue remained silent as the girl continued to bow.

“Please my Lord,” The girl continued her plea. “I am willing to give anything to keep my family safe. I care not the price, and will do whatever it takes for them.”

“To die in battle for Greece is a great honor,” The girl jumped as the statue’s mouth moved and a deep voice boomed out. “And you wish for that to be taken from them, for your own desires?”

“I-” The girl stared wide-eyed at the statue, not expecting it to ever respond. She had simply come here to pray and vent her frustration, but this was something of myths and legends. “Yes, my lord.” She got on her hands and knees and prostrated herself to the statue now. “I know it is selfish, but I cannot help what my heart wants.”

“I am aware of the selfishness of mortals, all too well,” Zeus looked at the girl intently. “But the desire to keep your family alive is a very common desire,” He said in a dismissive tone. “And I have learned that few are truly ready to pay the price for it.”

“I will give anything! Everything if I have to!” The girl declared passionately, which only served to amuse the god. “Simply ask it of me, my lord, and I will do it.”

“Then, for each life, I will have another one from you,” Zeus declared, the sound of thunder could be heard rolling through the temple, causing the girl to cringe and cover her head in fear.

“Y-you wish for me to kill in your name Lord Zeus?” The girl asked hesitantly. The look in her eyes said she was willing to do that, but had to be sure before she did the crime. A deep laugh could be heard echoing through the room.

“No,” Zeus said with more amusement in his eyes at the mortal’s misunderstanding. “If I wished for mortals to die, I would have refused your request and let your family simply die. I want you to have a child for every member of your family, for each one of them will become a great hero and will spread the glory of my name through the world.”

The girl placed her hand over her stomach in shock at the proposal before nodding vigorously at the idea.

“Yes my Lord,” She could feel a great weight lifting from her. Her family would live and her children would become great heroes for the world. It honestly seemed more a blessing than anything else.

“But, you must never lay with another mortal to make these children,” The girl blinked at those words. “Each one must be sired by a god from a different realm.”

“What?” She asked with wide eyes as what the god had just asked. “What realms?”

“Olympus is not the only pantheon of gods,” Zeus gave a bitter smile at that. “And you shall travel around the world and find a god from each pantheon till you have enough children.”

“But,” The girl floundered for the right words. “How will I find these gods?”

“I will mark you mortal, and by my mark they will seek you out,” Zeus said with a stern look as he told her this. “It will be up to you to convince them to impregnate you.”

“I’ll do it,” The girl raised her head, determination in her eyes. “I will have my children and they will bring glory to your name.”

“Good,” Zeus gave her a smile that made her feel proud. “Now, let’s begin marking you.” The statue reached down and plucked the girl off the floor and held her in the air. With his other hand, he shifted aside the stone tunic as if it was made of fabric and revealed a massive dick.

The girl’s eyes bulged at the sight of the thing. The stone dick was nearly ten feet long and thicker than a tree, but the statue’s hand easily grasped it and began to work the shaft of the dick.

“The smell of my godly seed will bring the other gods to you,” Zeus began to explain as he continued to work the shaft. “Simply travel to their lands, and they will eventually seek you out.” He brought the girl closer to his face. “And I never did get your name mortal, what is it?”

“I-I am ClaireEK!” She shrieked a little when Zeus’ tongue came out from his mouth and licked between her legs, getting her butt and pussy in a single motion. It didn’t feel like stone, but warm and alive, like a real tongue but just much larger.

“Then Claire,” Zeus continued to idly lick the girl’s lower half in a manner one might lick and ice cream. “I wish you luck on your quest, you may very well need it with some of the gods you might come across.” He furrowed his brow like a foul memory came to him. “Some of them are no better than monsters, and will stop you on your quest for the enjoyment of it.”

“Th-Thank you my lord,” Claire panted out, a flushed look on her face from being licked.

Zeus didn’t give a reply to that as he picked up speed on his dick, then with no warning to Claire, he placed the girl to sit on the head of his dick. Before she could ask, gallons of warm seed flooded upwards out of the dick, soaking her bottom half.

“Ah!” She gave out a cry of confusion at the hot seed rushing up under her tunic. Zeus then moved her away, and she got a face full of the cum as well, leaving her now drenched head to toe in white seed.

Then, in a flash of light, she suddenly found herself back on the floor at the foot of the statue. Looking around in confusion, she saw the temple was now fully lit again. Looking up, she could see that statue of Zeus was as it was before she entered.

The only sign that anything did happen was the white mess all over her.

“T-Thank you Lord Zeus,” She bowed to the statue and walked away, leaving a trail of semen behind her. Claire had walked into the temple looking for hope, and she walked out with hope… and covered in cum with her pussy aching from the god stopping halfway through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tuning in for the Cam Shifter's stream. Please leave a request for what you would like to see in future chapters, as I will be going through the comments and any PMs sent to me and try to make an episode about it. The only subjects I won't write about are Scat, Snuff, Serious Torture, and Extreme Underage.


End file.
